


Akito and Estelle at the Plaza

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Eloise - Kay Thompson (ill. Hilary Knight)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent are bored one day after hearing about the Debutante Ball in the Plaza Hotel. Felicity then decides to take them all back in time for the ball and on the way, they meet cousin Eloise and they even meet a prince who is visiting with his family and looks like he could use some excitement in his young life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent were visiting Felicity as it was a normal day and their parents were gone for a while.

"I wish we could go back in time for the Debutante Ball at Eloise's home," Estelle said. "It sounds so glamorous..."

"I can't find any time travel spells in my book..." Akito said. "I might not be looking hard enough though..."

Felicity looked back to her cousins. "What if I told you that my papa has a device to take us back in time?"

"We'd say that you're the best cousin ever!" Estelle smiled.

Felicity grinned and she ran down one hallway. Akito, Estelle, and Vincent then followed their cousin as fast and as the best they could.

Felicity came into her father's bedroom and tiptoed inside as her cousins followed behind her, following suit, she then came to a box that was by her father's enormous pipe organ, she clicked the box open and took out a locked up pocket watch and opened it to show them that it was no ordinary watch, but it could take them into different times. "Papa had this so he could visit Maman back when she wasn't allowed to have contact with him after I was born."

"Cool." Akito smiled.

"So, we can go to any time, any place, any day with that thing?" Vincent asked.

"Oui," Felicity nodded as she started to wind it up. "Just tell me when the Debutante Ball at the Plaza Hotel was and we will meet Eloise there."

"I think we should go a little before then, that way we have time to coordinate outfits and have a family reunion..." Estelle suggested.

"Yeah." Akito and Vincent agreed.

Felicity set the watch to about a week before the ball at the hotel and she had her cousins join hands so they could all travel back in time. Once they all joined hands, they were all ready to go back in time.

"Here we go!" Felicity called as she hit the top of the watch.

The four kids then disappeared in a bright light that took them back in time, but not too far back. Forte came into his music room with papers and looked around, feeling something off, but he was not sure what.

Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent ended up in New York City where their cousin had lived and they were in front of the Plaza as it looked quite busy on the outside so far.

"Looks like it worked." Estelle smiled.

"I just love New York..." Akito said. "The bright lights, the big buildings... It's a wonderful sight..."

"Hopefully we can go around okay... Stay close to me..." Felicity warned as she put the pocket watch in her dress pocket as they safely crossed the street as the doorman welcomed guests into the hotel.

"This is going to be so exciting." Estelle smiled.

The doorman nodded to the kids, then looked curious of the four children who were going around without adult supervision, but he didn't stand in their way. 

They came into the lobby and looked around as guests were checking in and checking out, nearly flooding and swarming the lobby. The four kids kept looking all around for the blonde girl who was a permanent guest in the hotel and usually caused mischief and mayhem, but the employees were forced to endure it. Some of course liked Eloise, some did not, but either way, it was just how the city child lived.

"Where do you think she is?" Felicity whispered as she was nowhere to be found so far.

"If you were Eloise, where would you be?" Vincent asked.

Mr. Salamone walked up to a clock, he popped open the glass and put the hands back to the way they were before they had changed.

"Something wrong, sir?" Akito asked.

"Oh, somebody just thought it'd be funny to change the clocks..." Mr. Salamone rolled his eyes with emphasis about the 'somebody' and walked off to check an arrangement of flowers that was on a far by table.

"We must be close." Akito assumed due to how Mr. Salamone emphasized about shenanigans in the hotel.

"Wait, I recognize that voice." Mr. Salamone said.

Akito covered his mouth as he stood close with his siblings and cousin. Mr. Salamome turned to the four children.

"Bonjour...?" Felicity greeted nervously and shyly to the hotel manager.

"Hi, Mr. Salamone." Estelle greeted nervously.

"Well, hello there..." Mr. Salamone greeted. "Ms. Fudo's young family members, of course, you must be looking for Eloise..."

"Uh, oui," Felicity nodded sheepishly. "Do you happen to know where she is?"

"Ah, luckily for all of us, she is not awake yet, she's in her room, asleep," Mr. Salamone chuckled before getting gravely serious and unfortunate. "But knowing her, not for long..."

"Well, this is Eloise we're talking about." Akito said.

"Oh, yes, indeed..." Mr. Salamone sighed. "Elevator's that way..." he then pointed.

The kids gave their thanks as they then went to the elevator to meet their cousin.

"More unattended children and related to Eloise of all people..." Mr. Salamone sounded long-suffering as he walked off.

"By the way, Mr. Salamone, what day is it?" Vincent asked.

"Uh, Monday, why do you ask?" Mr. Salamone replied as he took a rose out from the flower arrangement and put it into his pocket.

"Oh, no reason, just wanted to know what day of the month it was." Vincent said.

"Well, we're expecting a big day..." Mr. Salamone shrugged.

The kids looked curious, but they then saw the elevator had come down, so they rushed onto it before it would go back up again.

"Sixteen, please." Vincent told Max.

Max nodded in silence and hit the top floor button, not speaking a word as usual.

"Do you ever speak?" Vincent asked, forgetting about how Max was.

Max glanced at him, then back at the door. Vincent glanced back, then shrugged.

The elevator then dinged as they came to the top floor and they scattered out, then looked to find the room they were looking for.

"Should we knock?" Vincent asked.

"It's polite, but they could be asleep." Estelle replied.

"Good point." Akito said.

The others shrugged, but flinched as Felicity was already knocking on the door. 

We are shown inside the room as the blonde girl is asleep in her bed with a 'Do Not Disturb' sign around her neck and the room looks quite messy, a lot messier than it used to be. Weenie got up in his own bed and scratched off his own pink sleep mask as he heard a noise and went over to his young mistress's bed, passing a bowl of water which kept the turtle Skipperdy inside. And where she also seemed to have the Pokemon she got from the future. Weenie crawled up to the blonde girl's bed and licked her ear.

Eloise woke up with a small smile, sitting up in the bed as she gently stroked her 'dog who looked like a cat'. "I'm awake, you know what time it is, Weenie?"

Weenie smiled to her.

"It's time to wake up Nanny," Eloise smiled, then yelled at the top of her lungs. "NAAAAAANNNNNYYYY!"

Ditto jumped up and landed on Eloise's head. Eloise giggled right as Nanny woke up to the little girl's call, she then heard knocking at the door and decided to go see who it was real quick as she was in her pajamas and slippers. Ditto smiled down to Eloise as he clung to her head, taking the place of her trademark hair ribbon.

"Ditto, get down from there." Eloise giggled.

Ditto smiled down to her and crawled down.

Eloise then held her Pokemon in her hand as she opened the door to see who had come to visit her. "Hello, it's me, Eloise!"

"Hi, Eloise!" Her cousins smiled.

Eloise blinked in surprise. Ditto then looked over in equal surprise. Nanny got on her slippers and morning robe as she woke up to come to the little girl she cared for, then looked around as Eloise was not in her usual spot.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm guessing by your facial expression, you didn't expect to see us today." Felicity smiled.

"What're you doing here?" Eloise asked curiously as she walked into the room as Nanny then spotted her.

"Surprise..." Akito and Estelle told her.

Eloise smiled as she then looked up to Nanny. 

"Eloise, one of these days, we're going to freeze, freeze, freeze." Nanny shuddered as she shut the window as it was open.

"Nanny, I'm hungry." Eloise pouted.

"Imagine my surprise..." Nanny deadpanned slightly, then noticed the four kids who were in the room and she was surprised as well. "What on Earth?"

"Hi, Nanny!" The four kids smiled.

"Where did you all come from?" Nanny asked.

"Uh, I cannot speak for the others, but, I came from a 4:00 bottle of wine..." Felicity shrugged, taking that a little too literally.

"No, no, no," Nanny stopped her right there. "How did you get here? I never heard anything about having visitors up here..."

"We decided to surprise you both." Akito said.

"Make yourselves at home I suppose..." Nanny sighed with a shrug.

Eloise crawled out onto the couch and took the phone as she called for room service to get some breakfast and to charge it.

"I haven't seen you guys since you all arrived on Planet Blanc." Ditto smiled.

"What're you doing here, buddy?" Estelle asked the blob Pokemon.

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Ditto asked as he crawled into her hands. "Princess Ixta dropped me off here as a gift for Eloise since we got along so well after she left to Planet Freleng with Captain Planet and Zadavia. I'm so proud of her... I'll miss her a whole lot, but Eloise is just the best so far."

"Yeah, and he continues to transform into my ribbon." Eloise giggled.

"I just love your hair, what conditioner do you use?" Ditto smirked.

Eloise giggled, then returned to the phone once she got a response. "Hello, this is me, Eloise, I'd like an Irish baked oatmeal with seven spoons, delivered with a roast beef bone, and a raisin on the tippy top floor--"

Nanny then mumbled as she also wanted something ordered.

"And rather hot coffee," Eloise added for Nanny, then looked to her cousins. "Would you guys like anything?"

"Some pancakes would be nice." Akito smiled.

"Ah, yes, and four orders of your best and fluffiest pancakes, charge it please, thank you very much." Eloise then added to room service before hanging up.

Nanny held her head, then looked to Eloise as she clearly had something on her mind. "What?"

"I'm thinking about what absolute fun I'll have at tomorrow's Debutante Ball..." Eloise smiled dreamily. 

"You haven't been invited, Eloise." Nanny reminded.

"I will be..." Eloise insisted, then came into her nanny's arms. "Say, what's a Debutante Ball?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Ditto asked.

Nanny smiled as she held Eloise close in her arms. "It's a night when girls from all over the city are introduced to New York's Society..." she started to explain. "It's their first really grown-up dance. It's time to show they can act like adults."

"My mother was a debutante." Eloise then added in.

"Yes..." Nanny smiled in memory of that.

The other kids then smiled as they imagined it.

*Flashback*

Darla was almost a teenager as Aunt Sarah was hosting a debutante ball party and forced Mo to come along and luckily for her, Atticus came as her date. The blonde girl wore her curls down tied with a low bow and she had a light pink dress on with white gloves and white flats.

"You look so grown up..." Atticus smiled down to his adoptive little sister.

Darla blushed. "Thanks, Atticus..."

"You really do look all grown up, you almost look like one of those fashionistas," Patch smiled. "Or one of those movie stars."

"Oh, you guys, I look pretty, but I couldn't be as pretty as Jessica or Mom..." Darla insisted.

Several boys walked up to Darla and asked her to dance.

Darla walked by the numerous boys, she seemed to reject them all until she accidentally ran into someone. "Oh, pardon me..."

A slightly older boy with wavy golden blonde hair and copper brown eyes looked down to her and smirked.

"Urchin?" Darla blinked. "You came here too?"

"Of course I did, I wouldn't miss this ball for the world." Urchin smiled.

Darla smiled bashfully to him.

Urchin smiled back. "Would you like to--"

"Sure!" Darla replied.

"Dance?" Urchin finished his question with a chuckle. "You have a lot of grace."

"I'm a little rusty." Darla giggled.

"Here, let me help you..." Urchin took the girl's gloved hands.

Darla blushed at the touch and weakly followed him as they moved out onto the ballroom.

"There were many gentlemen your mother could've been with that night," Nanny narrated to Eloise. "All of the boys loved her and all of the girls wanted to be her... She was the envy of some of her friends..."

"Wow, Urchin, where did you learn to dance so wonderfully?" Darla asked.

"Ariel and Eric taught me..." Urchin admitted bashfully.

"Really?" Darla asked as she danced with the merboy of her dreams, much to the dismay of every other boy in the ballroom.

"Mm-hmm," Urchin nodded with a small smile. "They had such a lovely anniversary party... Triton turned us all human so we could come and dance with Ariel."

"That was so sweet of him, I wish I could have been there." Darla said.

"Me too... You'd be the bell of the ball." Urchin smiled.

Darla blushed. "Oh, no, not me... Not prettier than Ariel..."

"I think you are." Urchin smiled as he gently stroked her blonde hair behind her ear.

Darla smiled bashfully as they danced together.

 

We then see younger Nanny standing next to Aunt Sarah, James, and Elizabeth.

"I say, Sarah, that blonde girl looks oh-so familiar to me..." 

"Oh, Hilary, it's probably a coincidence..."

"Why's that, Aunt Sarah?" Mo asked.

"Hilary used to look after a little girl once..." Sarah looked down to her adoptive niece. "What'd you say her name was? Daisy? Dodie?"

"Darlene." Nanny corrected.

"That was it." Sarah snapped her fingers then. 

"Yes, until her parents and older sister were in a terrible accident..." Nanny explained with a sharp sigh. "I always hoped the dear was raised by a kind and loving new family... I loved her like she was my own daughter."

"Wait, did you just say that you use to look after a little girl by the name of Darlene?" Atticus asked, coming over to the younger nanny.

"Why, yes, yes, I did..." Nanny nodded. "Do you know her?"

Atticus looked back to his little sister as she continued to dance with her not-so secret childhood crush. "Actually, yes..."

"Then you must know where she is." Nanny said out of hope.

"As a matter of fact, I do..." Atticus smiled.

Nanny smiled very hopefully back to this kind stranger.

*End of Flashback*

 

"Your mother/aunt never looked more beautiful..." Nanny smiled as she reminisced, little did she know, that was also going to be the time she would reunite with the little girl she had practically raised since birth. 

"I'm going to be a debutante," Eloise firmly promised. "That's why I'm going to the ball tomorrow and dance with my own prince!"

"Yes, but who knows where that prince of yours might be?" Akito said.

"You're gonna need to get cleaned up first," Nanny smiled and kissed the girl's forehead before letting go of her. "So... Let's move, move, move!"

"When morning duties are at hand, me, Weenie, Skipperdy, and Ditto skip as we everly fastly can!" Eloise told her cousins before marching with Nanny to get cleaned up to start her day, both singing a morning song from jolly old London.

Larvitar, Vulpix, Teddiursa, and Misdeavus all came out of their Pokeballs at once. Nanny and Eloise sang as they went to the bathroom with Ditto going after them.

"Hey, buddy," Akito hugged his Pokemon. "Better hide... Nanny's gonna give Eloise a bath."

"You got it, Dad." Larvitar said before finding a place to hide.

"Felicity, have you been using your father's watch again?" Misdreavus asked

Felicity hid her hands behind her back and shuffled her foot against the pink carpeted floor. "Non?"

"Felicity?" Misdreavus asked suspiciously.

"Maybe?" Felicity grinned nervously, showing her baby fangs to her ghost Pokemon.

"Why?" Misdreavus asked.

"We wanted to go to the Debutante Ball..." Felicity admitted.

"Ooh." Teddiursa smiled.

"It just sounds so magical..." Estelle did a small twirl like a petite and perfect ballerina. "Dancing... Perfect gentlemen... A string quartet... I haven't heard of anything more glamorous than maybe the Grand Galloping Gala."

"Yeah, Mom, Dad, and Aunt Cherry even got to go to one." Akito smiled.

"Oui, oui." Felicity agreed.

Vincent looked distant.

"Wouldn't you say so, Vince?" Estelle asked. "Vince? Vincent!"

Vincent was looked out the window as he saw a familiar red-headed girl walking down the street with her school uniform and backpack on.

"You really wanna go see her, don't you?" Akito asked.

"Huh, what?" Vincent turned to his siblings and cousin as he had color in his cheeks.

Estelle and Akito looked to each other, then smirked as they looked back to their older brother.

"What?!" Vincent glared at them for making those looks on their faces.

"You are so in love with Jenny." Akito smirked.

"Love, love, love." Felicity and Estelle added.

"She's just a friend..." Vincent folded his arms as he turned beet red slightly.

"Nope, you're definently in love with her." Akito smiled.

"She's just a friend..." Vincent lowly growled. "Acquaintance even... A colleague... A pretty--"

The others snickered to that.

"Shut up!" Vincent grabbed his hair in annoyance.

"Dad, if that's true, then why is your face red whenever you think about Mom?" Vulpix asked.

"Yeaaah... Whyyy?" Estelle smirked.

"You mind your own business!" Vincent glared at his sister.

Estelle just cupped her mouth and giggled.

"I sure do wish Mom could come to the Debutante Ball with us." Vulpix frowned.

"Me too..." Vincent whispered, calming down a little bit.

"Oh, and Vincent I'm sure that Jennifer will be most happy when she sees you at the Debutante Ball." Nanny smiled.

"Yah!" Vincent jolted slightly, then smiled sheepishly while shaking to the older woman. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long." Nanny said.

Vincent smiled sheepishly. 

"You're a very sweet, sweet, sweet boy," Nanny hugged him. "I'm sure Jennifer would be glad to go to the ball with you if you're invited."

"I'm sure we'll be invited." Akito said.


	3. Chapter 3

Eloise came out with her teeth all brushed and she had her clothes on, ready to start her day.

"Ready to start the day, Eloise?" Akito asked.

"Just about," Eloise nodded firmly, then looked to the door. "Breakfast should be here any minute."

"Great." Estelle smiled.

Ditto crawled up to Eloise's head and became her hair ribbon again.

"Hey, cut it out!" Eloise laughed as she picked the Pokemon off her head.

"I can't help it!" Ditto giggled back.

"Silly blob." Eloise smirked to her new Pokemon.

"So, Ditto, know any moves yet?" Akito asked his cousin's Pokemon.

"I know how to use 'Transform'." Ditto said.

"Signature move, I assume." Eloise smirked.

"Yep." Ditto smiled.

"Good boy." Eloise hugged her Pokemon while Weenie and Skipperdy looked up in slight jealousy.

"Uh-Oh, I think we got two pets that are jealous." Teddiursa said as soon as he saw the facial expression on the two pets' faces.

The pug dog and turtle glanced at the Teddy Bear Pokemon.

"Teddy~..." Estelle hugged her Pokemon as he clung to her, a little worried about maybe getting hurt by these creatures.

"Oh, you guys know I love you too..." Eloise knelt down and then hugged Weenie and Skipperdy, giving them both kisses. "Weenie, my mother picked you out for my fifth birthday and Skipperdy, the Plaza is the only hotel that allows someone to have a pet turtle."

"True." Both pets said.

"Ditto's just extra special..." Eloise told her pets gently. "I would never replace either of you."

The pets then smiled and hugged Eloise back.

"So, uh, where did you get Skipperdy?" Estelle asked curiously.

"My mother told me she was visiting someone far from home on the way back here one year." Eloise explained.

"Perhaps her father?" Felicity assumed since they had found out Eloise's father was a merman in Atlantica.

"Yeah, possibly." Akito shrugged.

After a bit, there was a knock at the door. Eloise skipped along to the peep hole to see who it was, highly assuming that it was room service, once she saw she was right, she smirked once she knew how to greet the guest.

"Let me guess, it's Bill, right?" Akito asked.

"Who else could it be?" Nanny chuckled, happy for Eloise, Bill was one of Eloise's best friends in the whole hotel as he had known her since she started walking before Darla started to travel.

"It's been a while since we've seen him." Larvitar said.

"Which one's Bill again?" Vulpix asked.

"He wants to be an actor." Misdreavus reminded.

"Ohh, yeah." Teddiursa smiled.

Eloise put her finger to her mouth as she went to open the door and let Bill come inside with room service for her, her cousins, and Nanny.

"Let's see what performance he'll be doing today." Vulpix smiled.

The doorbell buzzed as Bill finally arrived with breakfast. Eloise opened the door with a smile.

"Bonjour, Eloise." Bill smiled back to the blonde girl he oh-so adored.

"Bonjour, Monsieur." Eloise giggled.

Eloise talked with Bill as he came in and sorted everything out for their breakfast. The Pokemon looked to Bill with small smiles, being warmer toward him than they did before, especially Vulpix.

"My mother's in Paris," Eloise continued. "She went to see the new Fall collection. Very oui oui, you know?"

"Hello, William." Nanny greeted the aspiring actor.

"William?" Teddiursa asked his mother since she was one of the lucky ones that could understand animals and Pokemon.

"It's long for 'Bill'." Estelle explained.

"Ohh." Teddiursa smiled.

"Shouldn't Bill be short for 'Billiam'?" Larvitar asked.

"I don't understand that either..." Estelle said. "It's just how they decided... Like Bob being short for Robert or Jim and James..."

"That just makes no sense what so ever." Vulpix said.

"Some people call me Flick." Felicity smiled sheepishly with a shrug.

"Good point." Misdreavus said.

Felicity hugged her ghost Pokemon. "Oh, you are my best friend."

"Morning, Nanny." Bill greeted as he presented breakfast for everybody.

"My, my, my," Nanny smiled. "Doesn't that look good?" she then looked out the open door and gasped once she saw who had just passed.

"Mm, breakfast." Larvitar smiled.

Ditto came to Nanny's foot and looked out the door as a man passed.

"Here's what Nanny likes; Sir Wilkes," Eloise smirked to her cousins to bring them up to speed. "Here's what I like; secrets."

"Good to know." Estelle smiled.

"Nanny likes Sir Wilkes." Eloise then told Bill.

"Does she?" Bill replied, actually listening to her and not pretending to care so she would go away like most of the hotel staff.

"Yes, she gets all red in the face and breathes a lot when he's around," Eloise explained. "At first I thought she was sick, but then I realized, she just likes him."

"Aw! Love." Estelle smiled.

Nanny nibbled on the piece of bacon that was on the breakfast platter as she watched the mysterious man 'get away from her'.

"Why doesn't she tell him?" Eloise sighed, feeling bad for Nanny to keep her true feelings bottled up. "I always say what's in my head."

"I noticed." Bill gave an amused nod to her in agreement to that statement.

"If only there was a way for her to tell him her feelings towards him." Estelle wondered.

"Yes, it makes everything so much easier..." Eloise agreed, then randomly placed a piece of lettuce on top of her head. "I'll have to come up with a plan... Hmm..."

Bill smiled quietly and shook his head at Eloise's antics.

Eloise then stood up in her chair once she remembered something. "Did you know we're going to the ball tomorrow?" she then asked the man. "My mother was a debutante, she has grace... Would you like to go with me?"

"Can't," Bill frowned apologetically. "I'm working the ball."

"Really?" Vincent asked.

"I can only see you there." Bill replied.

"Quelle tragique." Eloise sighed melodramatically, clinging her arms gently around his neck as she flung and swayed.

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent looked to Felicity for a translation.

"Oh, 'how tragic'." Felicity translated.

"Ohh." The Fudo siblings said.

Felicity smiled that she was able to translate Eloise's French blurbs here and there due to knowing the language a lot better than English. 

The others then ate their breakfast and once they were done, Eloise took her cousins around the hotel like she often did, but before they could go, the telephone started to ring.

"Hello!?" Eloise answered, hoping it was her mother, then sighed once it wasn't. "Oh, hello, Mr. Nye."

"Who?" Ditto asked.

"My mother's lawyer," Eloise looked to him in reply before putting the phone back up to her ear to talk with the person who was on the other line. "You want to meet? How about tomorrow, say 3:00, I'm rather busy."

The others came closer, very curious and concerned.

"Doing what?" Eloise then repeated. "Just everything!" she then hung up on her mother's lawyer.

"Is he always calling?" Akito asked.

"He has been lately, I'm not sure what though..." Eloise said as she came into her room and sat lazily at her desk, staring at her arts and crafts while Skipperdy crawled around.

The others sat boredily with her as there wasn't anything really going on.

Nanny walked by, then looked down to them. "Being bored is not allowed." she reminded the children as she then continued off.

Eloise smiled to that, feeling it was a sign. "Here's what I do..." she then began to demonstrate a list of random activities that she did to kill off her boredom. "Put a rubber band on the end of my nose, stand on my toes for the longest amount of time, get dizzy and fall down, run down the halls and skitter two sticks along the walls, making a really loud and terrible racket..." she then took them out into the hallway and hopped up on a small stand in front of a mirror and made funny faces in it.

"Wow, that sure is some plan." Vulpix said.

Ditto climbed on top of Eloise's head as she made funny faces.

"One day, your face will freeze like that." Mrs. Thornton firmly told the blonde girl.

"Oh, no," Eloise turned to the woman and stuck out her tongue, stretching out her cheeks. "My face is an absolute popsicle!"

Mrs. Thornton shuddered and walked away in disgust. "Oh, disgusting little girl!"

"Yeah, well, you're no prize either, lady!" Estelle glared.

"Estelle!" Felicity's eyes widened.

"She started it!" Estelle pointed to Mrs. Thorton.

Mrs. Thornton mumbled and walked off. Eloise then smirked in satisfaction once the mean old woman was gone down the hallway.

"She might be a mean old lady, but I sure am glad she's still living here." Akito said.

Eloise merely shrugged at that, then heard the elevator go off. "Come on, guys!" she skipped to the elevator.

The other kids followed behind and they were in the elevator now.

"Lobby, please, Max," Eloise requested to the silent man. "Time for my morning rounds."

"Yep, and we're joining her." Estelle smiled.

Max glanced down to them and shut the elevator doors.

"Getting Max to notice me is a rather favorite hobby of mine..." Eloise reminded her cousins as she looked up at the man who almost never spoke a word. "I'm thinking of dying my hair hot pink."

Max glanced down to her and kept his eyes forward, not speaking.

"If staring contests had prize money, Max would be a very rich man." Eloise then informed.

"Yes, yes, it would." Akito nodded.

"So, he never looks down long enough to talk to anyone?" Larvitar asked.

"Nope," Eloise shook her head. "He doesn't even bat an eye at Ditto."

"It's true, and I've tried all of the transformations I know of to get his attention." Ditto said.

"Why not transform into Eloise?" Teddiursa asked.

Ditto looked down to his new trainer. "Should I?"

Eloise looked up at him. "I see nothing wrong with that, hurry though, we have at least fifteen more floors before we make it down!"

"Okay." Ditto smiled before getting down his trainer's head and onto the floor before transforming into Eloise, only to look like a male version of her.

Max kept his eyes forward. Ditto coughed to be noticed. Max glanced down for a moment and did a double take.

"Hi, Max." Eloise and Ditto, now a male Eloise, greeted.

Max's eyes widened slightly and he looked back to the doors as they made it into the lobby. The kids then came out into the lobby.

"Close enough." Eloise told Ditto.

"Yeah, sorry it seems I can only transform into male versions of whoever or whatever I transform into." Ditto said, transforming back into his blob form.

"That's okay, Ditto," Eloise smiled. "You did good."

"At least it caused Max to do a double take." Estelle giggled.

"Oui, oui." Felicity agreed.

They then hopped over to the front desk.


	4. Chapter 4

"There you are, folks," Eloise smiled to the various guests. "Thank you for your patience."

"Hopefully we'll be invited to the ball." Teddiursa smiled.

Eloise came to the front desk with her cousins and their Pokemon. "Any messages, Miss Thompson?"

"Let me check," the woman replied as she did a quick check for the little girl. "Oh, the owner of the Yankees called. He wants you to throw out the first pitch at tomorrow's game."

'Tell him I'm sorry, but I have to repaint the Sistine Chapel next week, and I can't risk an injury to my wrist." Eloise replied.

"Yeah, and besides, there's still so much to do for the Debutante Ball." Estelle smiled.

"So there is." Miss Thompson smiled back.

Eloise then went with the others over to the hotel manager. "Good morning, Mr. Salamone."

"Good morning, Eloise..." Mr. Salamone forced himself to greet her back. 

"Have our invitations for the Debutante Ball arrived yet?" Eloise asked.

"No, no, and I don't expect they will." Mr. Salamone replied bitterly.

"What?" Estelle asked. "Why?"

"We expect it'll be awfully fun!" Akito added.

"Please don't cause any trouble, Eloise, the same to your little friends." Mr. Salamone replied.

"Moi?" Eloise gawked. "When do I ever do that?" she then smiled and skipped away.

Miss Thompson handed papers to the hotel manager.

"Complaints about Eloise?" Mr. Salamone took them with a low groan.

The Pokemon decided to stay behind and hide so they could hear what he

meant by that. Mr. Salamone groaned as he saw the papers were mostly complaints about the little girl who lived around the hotel unsupervised. 

"After my morning rounds, I always make sure to exercise." Eloise said as they waited for the elevator and she stretched her leg back, balancing it.

"What kind of exercise?" Felicity asked.

"The kind that I stay healthy." Eloise replied like it was obvious.

The door opened up.

"Eighth floor, please." Eloise requested as she walked in with her cousins and started to do jumping jacks.

The Pokemon rushed into the elevator before the doors closed. They made it just in time. Eloise started to touch her toes and her cousins followed suit as they thought they should exercise too.

"Lobby, please." a woman requested as she came in with a younger woman.

"Six, please!" Eloise said then.

"Why the lobby, Miss?" Akito asked the woman.

"Please mind your own business..." the woman glanced down at him while talking with the younger woman, speaking about a man who went to Yale college with a good family to be an escort.

That got Eloise's attention instantly. "Escort to what?"

Suddenly, the elevator dinged.

"Oops, that's us." Eloise left the elevator with her cousins and the Pokemon, preforming a somersault.

"Please enjoy the rest of your day, ma'am." Akito said politely.

The woman snorted as a man came into the elevator with her and the other young woman.

"Come on, this way!" Eloise led her cousins to a door that had an emergency staircase.

"Coming!" Akito told her.

"Stairs?" Felicity sounded exhausted.

"Good exercise, Flick!" Eloise smiled as she started to run down the stairs with the others.

The others did their best to keep up with her, Ditto of course had an easier time since he lived with the girl and was probably used to this on an infrequent basis. Eloise waited for the others with Ditto as they came up to an elevator that was on the floor of the staircase they came out from.

"What took ya?" Akito smirked as he leaned against the wall, relaxed.

The others panted heavily and came into the elevator with Eloise as it opened up.

Eloise swayed her arms up and all around. "Escort to what?" she asked the women they had seen earlier.

"Little girl, what are you doing?" the older woman glanced at Eloise like she was a major annoyance.

"Exercising," Eloise replied. "I can show you my routine."

"Now back to her question." Akito said.

The elevator dinged and opened, allowing the women to take their leave, ignoring the question. Eloise firmly folded her arms and pouted as she walked out with Ditto by her side in defeat.

"That lady sure is suspicious." Estelle said.

"We'll have to work on her... Right?" Vincent asked.

"Absolutely." Eloise nodded with her arms folded, she then looked over to a clock and pushed a guest's bags up against the wall of the clock and stood on top of them, trying to move the clock hands.

"That explains why Mr. Salamone had to change the time on the clock." Akito said.

After a while, Eloise kept pushing the buzzer on her room door over and over.

"I'm just surprised that hasn't gotten on Nanny's nerves." Ditto whispered.

"It hasn't?" Larvitar, Teddiursa, and Misdreavus asked.

Nanny officially opened the door after a short while and appeared to have her reading glasses on. "You rang?"

Eloise smiled and skipped into the room, but she suddenly stopped once there was a familiar man in the room and looked rather firm with the little girl. "Phillip..." she muttered.

"Eloise..." Phillip replied.

"Oh, no, not him." Ditto groaned.

"You cannot be serious." Vincent also groaned.

"Unfortunately..." Eloise mumbled.

"Oh, great." Estelle groaned.

"Ah, I see you have friends over..." Phillip spotted Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity. "Perhaps they would like to learn as well."

"Are we given a choice?" Felicity asked.

"Please let us be given a choice, please let us be given a choice." Akito prayed.

"I'm sure you all won't mind a little education, it never hurt anyone." Phillip said.

The kids groaned that they were going to be forced into tutoring with their cousin's tutor. Phillip sat in his seat while the kids sat down and the Pokemon were asked to be kept away with Weenie and Skipperdy so they wouldn't get in the way of tutoring. 

"I hate that man." Larvitar groaned.

"I really wanna use my Flamethrower on him..." Vulpix snarled in agreement.

"Poor Mama..." Teddiursa pouted as Estelle looked suffering from the tutoring.

"Alors, nous commencerons." Phillip said as he cracked his book open to start the lesson.

"So we will start." Felicity whispered to her other cousins. 

"Alors, nous commencerons." Eloise copied in a mockery tone of voice.

"Here we go again." Estelle said.

"Shall we settle down?" Phillip glanced down at the girl.

"Shall we settle down?" Eloise repeated.

"That's quite enough, Eloise." Phillip scolded.

"That's quite enough, Eloise." Eloise continued anyway.

"I'm in no mood for childishness!" Phillip stood up sharply.

"I'm in no mood for childishness!" Eloise stood up as well until he would give up and call for Nanny.

'And he should be giving up in three... Two... One.' Akito thought to himself.

Eloise and Phillip kept going at it, until... 

"NANNY!" Phillip sounded more like the child when he yelled it.

"Nanny!" Eloise echoed with a victorious smile.

Nanny opened the door and ran inside. "Oh, no, no, no, Eloise..."

"Looks like someone couldn't handle Eloise anymore." Akito smiled.

"It happens to the best of them." Eloise smirked.

"She's impossible, Nanny..." Phillip sounded like he had the last straw and collected his books.

The doorbell then buzzed.

"Oh, she's not as bad as all that..." Nanny cooed as she then left to answer the door.

"Maybe Tech should be her new tutor." Akito smiled.

Bill came to the door with a drink for the elder woman.

"Thank you, William," Nanny accepted it, then offered the drink to Phillip. "Eloise is not that bad... She has her mother's looks and her father's sense of humor... Now, why don't we just calm d--"

"I don't drink..." Phillip declined right then and there and took his leave, shutting the door behind him.

Nanny sharply sighed. 

"I don't want a tutor, Nanny." Eloise pouted.

"Eloise, if you don't get a tutor, then how will you learn?" Akito asked.

"Precisely..." Nanny agreed. "How unattractive that will be... Going through life uneducated. Besides, Phillip's having a bad time... He broke up with his girlfriend."

"But that was three years ago." Eloise pouted as she hid behind the chair with Ditto.

"Learning can be a wonderful experience, Eloise." Akito smiled.

"Yeah," Estelle added. "Why, Dad told us how excited your mother was about going to school for the first time."

Vincent covered her mouth with the four of them already having to experience the life of school. Estelle glared and Vincent shook his head at her about not mentioning school around Eloise.

"It's a terrible thing to have your heart broken..." Nanny continued about 'poor Phillip' as she sipped her drink and then let out a small hiccup.

"Here's what I like to do..." Eloise stared at the floor then. "Fix what's broken... Even broken hearts."

"That's right." Akito said.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, a boxing match came on TV and that meant that Nanny had to occupy the TV. She surprised the kids by getting into the fight and encouraged the violence despite being with a six-year-old girl all the time.

"Wow." Akito said.

The telephone then rang.

Eloise put down her umbrella. "Mother!" 

"Belt him!" Nanny yelled to the TV.

"My mother calls at least once a day," Eloise informed before answering the phone. "Or else I miss her too, too, too terribly..." she then answered the phone. "Bonsoir, Mama."

"We kind of guessed that." Akito said.

"I think she was talking to me..." Ditto pouted. 

Teddiursa gently patted Ditto on the head.

"Oh, that's just too cute!" Estelle squealed at her Pokemon's kind gesture.

"Oh, the same as every day," Eloise replied to her mother's questions, hanging onto her every word since they mattered to her mostly in life due to her mother being gone most of the time and Urchin was never there due to conditions of being on land and wasn't sure about living on land like his wife and daughter did. "Except you'll never guess who stopped by today!"

"Wait, where were we when the Debuntante Ball was going on?" Vincent whispered to his younger siblings.

Akito and Estelle merely shrugged as Eloise continued to talk on the telephone with her traveling mother.

"How do we explain how we're here?" Vincent asked.

"I do not know..." Felicity bit her lip.

"Same here." Estelle said.

Nanny kept yelling at the television while she watched her boxing match.

"Full, full, full..." Eloise continued to speak with her mother. "Philip was here... We had a most awfulest lesson... Mr. Nye called, we have an appointment tomorrow..." she then gasped and had a very big smile on her face instantly. "A surprise? Really?! Oh, j'adore surprises!" she then pouted lowly. "Not as much as I adore you, of course..." 

Nanny counted to ten with the TV and cheered as the match was over.

"Who won?" Akito asked, interested.

"Jenson, as usual." Nanny smiled proudly as she finished her drink after the match was over.

"Wow, he must be a strong fighter." Akito smiled.

"The strongest in the league," Nanny beamed, then looked at the time. "Ooh, look at the time... It's time for bed, bed, bed."

"Aww!" The kids pouted.

Eloise sighed as she picked up her turtle and placed him in his water and put Ditto back into his Pokeball for the night before opening the window. "All right, Nanny..."

Nanny saw that and closed the window so she wouldn't get cold.

"Mr. Nye's bringing me a present from Mommy," Eloise said as she climbed into her bed, reaching for the Do Not Disturb sign she wore around her neck usually with her pajamas. "Something trèèsfabu from Paris. What do you think it might be?"

"Oh, I really couldn't guess..." Nanny shrugged before coming to her side. "But, if your mother picked it out, it will be brilliant."

"Aunt Darla does have a taste for brilliance." Akito smiled.

"She always has and always will." Nanny smiled back.

"Yep." Estelle nodded.

"Now, where are you four going to stay?" Nanny asked Eloise's visiting cousins. 

"Uhh... About that..." Vincent chuckled sheepishly. "We sorta don't have a reservation to stay in the hotel this time..."

"Yeah." Akito said.

"Hmm... Well, that won't do, will it...?" Nanny pondered on what to do. "Maybe you could borrow some pajamas for tonight and sleep in my bed tonight?"

"Oh, madame, we wouldn't want to impose..." Felicity said.

"I insist, it's a very nice and big bed, I'll take the couch." Nanny insisted.

"Well, if you're sure." Estelle said.

"You deserve better than the couch..." Nanny cooed.

The kids then accepted the offer, they were given old pajamas to borrow and were tucked into Nanny's bed. The kids returned their Pokemon into their Pokeballs to get some rest and they all bundled and got very comfortable. Except for one...

Vincent was staring out the window again as he saw the Foxworth family limousine, he recognized it as he caught a glimpse of the red-haired rich girl going in for the night. The door shut behind her and the limo drove off and his emerald eyes followed the car as he couldn't get the girl off his mind as she seemed to always be there whenever he was mostly thinking of her.

"Dad, are you okay?" Vulpix asked.

"Hm?" Vincent flinched and turned over. "Hey, I thought I put you in your Pokeball."

"Nope." Vulpix shook his head.

"Oh..." Vincent pouted, then glanced back out the window. 

Vulpix hopped up on the shelf next to him and looked out with him. "Thinking about Mama again, aren't you?"

Vincent sighed. "She drives me crazy... In a good way..."

"So, you are in love with her." Vulpix smiled.

Vincent turned bright red with a small smile and nodded slowly to his Fire Fox Pokemon.

"That's so sweet." Vulpix smiled.

"I wanna ask her to the ball..." Vincent stared at his feet. "But... What if she said no?"

"Why do you think she would say no?" Vulpix replied.

Vincent shrugged.

"Then just ask Mom to the dance." Vulpix said.

"It's complicated..." Vincent said. "I mean, she's a very beautiful girl... And I'm just... Average..."

"You look just like your father..." Vulpix encouraged. "Except, you have green eyes and he has blue eyes..."

"That's true..." Vincent pouted as he then stared out the window again. "All we need is some magic." he then said.

"Magic?" Vulpix tilted his head in childlike wonder.

"Yeah, like the magic Akito and Estelle can do." Vincent smiled.

"Maybe..." Vulpix shrugged.

Vincent looked to see his twin siblings were fast asleep and decided not to bother them. "Better get some sleep for tonight though..." 

"Okay." Vulpix shrugged.

"Get some rest, buddy..." Vincent ruffled up the top of Vulpix's head. 

"Alright, Dad." Vulpix smiled before going to sleep.

Vincent smiled, then returned Vulpix to his Pokeball and got into bed with his siblings and cousin after a very long day. During the sleep Akito began to enter into a Dreamscape, even though he wasn't a dream-bender.

"Whoa... Where am I...?" the young boy wondered as he wandered around, then flinched once he came in front of a white tiger with purple stripes. "Erm... Nice kitty..." 

"Akito, you must leave here before he sees you again." The white tiger said.

"He?" Akito asked. "He who...?" 

"You and your sister met him before it's....." The white tiger said before disappearing.

"Do not listen to that tiger, Akito." A voice said.

"Huh?" Akito grew overwhelmed as the white tiger vanished and this new voice approached him. 

Akito looked and saw that it was the same unicorn stallion that both he and Estelle met in both of their dreams. "No..." he whispered.

"Hello, my boy..." the unicorn stallion greeted with a dark smile. "I've been expecting you." 

"Uncle Sombra!" Akito smiled back, unknowing about how evil this unicorn was.

"Ah, you do remember..." the unicorn stallion replied.

"What're you doing here?" Akito asked. 

"I'm here to teach you spells including," Sombra said before he brought up dark crystals from the ground. "Along with allowing you to do the same magic that Fairy Godmother did for Cinderella, your father, and aunt."

"Oh?" Akito's eyes glowed slightly at the dark crystals. 

"Oh, I see you like my crystal power, I can do much more than that and so can your father," Sombra smirked before covering his muzzle innocently. "Oopsie."

"Wait, what?" Akito asked. 

"I guess I just spilled the beans." Sombra said innocently.

"Does this mean I have those powers too?" Akito asked.

"Yes, you have the same powers as your father and me." Sombra smirked.

"What about Estelle or Vincent?" Akito asked, curiously.

"Your sister also has the same magic as your father, but is not as connected to it as you are," Sombra said. "But as for Vincent, he doesn't have a connection to it at all."

"Oh..." Akito noted.

"You and your sister are close, yes?" Sombra asked.

"Yeah," Akito smiled. "We kinda see each other as best friends..."

"I sensed the connection the moment I met you two," Sombra said. "Now shall we begin?"

"Uh, begin what...?" Akito asked.

"Come with me, my boy, you have so much to learn." Sombra chuckled as he walked one way.

Akito followed after, very curious. The white tiger hid behind one door and rushed off to someone to get help.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is going to be so exciting." Akito smiled.

"Yes, very much..." Sombra chuckled.

They continued to go further on until they got to a field of snow and a cave.

"Snow!" Akito's eyes widened.

"Yes..." Sombra smirked. "Do you like snow?"

"Well, it's fun to build a snowman, have snowball fights, and make Christmas angels..." Akito smiled at the fun in winter that children always had.

"This is where you'll learn about using your crystal powers," Sombra said. "And then I'll teach you how to use your magic to make things that the Fairy Godmother could do."

"I'm not gonna turn Dad's car into a pumpkin, am I?" Akito winced slightly in caution.

"No, no," Sombra chuckled. "Much more exciting magic than that..."

"Oh..." Akito smiled sheepishly. "Let's get started then, Uncle Sombra."

"Alright then, for this, you must concentrate." Sombra said.

Akito nodded. "Concentration is my middle name."

"No, it's not, it's Benjamin," Sombra smirked. "But I can see where you get your confidence in the family from."

Akito glanced at him for saying his true middle name, but then smiled again. "Yeah... Anyway, I'm ready, where do I start?"

"I'll show you." Sombra said.

"Yeah, what a better way to learn then see my teacher do it." Akito smiled.

"Why thank you." Sombra said. "Now, watch closely."

Akito nodded and paid close attention to the unicorn stallion's lesson. Sombra began to concentrate before he began to make dark crystals began to form on the ground.

"Ooh..." Akito's eyes widened. 

Sombra smiled, satisfied with himself.

Akito began to do the same thing Sombra did and where as soon as he did that, crystal spikes began to form all around them.

"Very good." Sombra approved.

Akito chuckled. "What'd I tell ya?"

"You can also create anything you can imagine with this power." Sombra told him.

"Really?" Akito asked.

"Imagine what you desire the most and it'll become reality... Go ahead and give it a try." Sombra mentored.

Akito nodded before closing his eyes and imagining the love of his life even if he was at a young age. When he closed his eyes, he saw the vision of what he believed to be sheer beauty with her chocolate brown eyes, her silky and raven hair, those blacks and reds that she wore with hints of white. After imagining her for a short while, a crystal image of Emi appeared before becoming real. Akito opened his eyes and did a double take over what he had done and what just happened. The crystal Emi blinked, then smiled, and waved to Akito.

"Can you talk?" Akito asked.

"Hi!" Emi's clone said, unexpectedly loudly.

Akito winced. "Tone it down a little..."

"Hi." Emi's clone then said in a gentle and medium pitched voice.

"That's as close I'll get." Akito said.

Emi's clone smiled to him.

Akito walked up to the clone and hugged it and giggled. "Oh, she's warm..."

"You see, you can create anything you want." Sombra smiled.

"I see..." Akito smiled back. "I wonder why Dad didn't tell me or Estelle about this..."

"I don't know, maybe he just wanted to wait until you two were ready." Sombra said.

"Yeah... Maybe..." Akito shrugged.

Sombra looked to him. "Something else on your mind?"

Akito looked back. "I just wish Dad was home more often..." This then gave him an idea.

Sombra smirked once he saw that look in Akito's eyes. "Now what's on your mind?" he then asked the boy.

"I just got an idea, even if it will just be an illusion." Akito smiled.

"Show me then." Sombra instructed.

Akito nodded, then tried what he did before to make his imagination into reality. And where a crystal image of his father appeared before becoming real looking and would possibly behave like the real thing.

"Dad?" Akito tested out. "Hello, Dad, can you hear me?"

"Yes." Atticus's clone smiled down to him.

"Yeah, it worked!" Akito jumped for joy.

"Your crystal power can also be used as a weapon if you ever forget your sword." Sombra told him.

"My sword?" Akito asked. "You know about that?"

"I've been keeping an eye on you and your sister and I must say you are just what I am looking for." Sombra smiled.

"Oh, uh, thank you," Akito smiled before looking curious. "Uh, looking for what?"

"The one to take my place as the new king of the Crystal Empire." Sombra told him.

"Oh, uh, I'm flattered, but I'm just a little kid..." Akito chuckled softly. "Surely you have a different heir in mind, Uncle Sombra..."

"Nope, you are the one I want, along with your sister and that girlfriend of yours." Sombra winked.

Akito looked down shyly. "Uh, but what about Vincent?"

"Oh, you don't need him..." Sombra replied coolly. "Think about it, you can become a king... King Akito... It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"I guess so..." Akito shrugged while rubbing his arm slightly.

"Of course, just for starters, until you're older, you'll be Prince Akito and by your side will be your sister, Princess Estelle," Sombra said. "And when you are older and get married to Emi, she'll be your queen."

Akito then started to slightly daydream about Emi becoming his Queen once he would be all grown up. And where they were now in the Crystal Empire with him as a strong man, wearing royal clothes with a crown on his head and with Emi as a beautiful woman, wearing a beautiful royal gown with a queen tiara on her head.

"Wow..." Akito's eyes twinkled to his queen.

Emi giggled and hugged him, giving him a kiss. Sombra began to use his magic and made a killer appear to make Akito use his crystal power in defense. Akito smiled to Emi. Emi smiled back, but looked behind him in alarm. Akito turned back, then narrowed his eyes once he saw a threat.

"Down with the king!" The killer shouted.

Akito glared at him, but was surprised as a crystal spike he made form up through the killer from his anger. Emi hid behind Akito for protection. Sombra smiled evilly as Akito was doing much better then he was expecting. Emi's clone stood there stoically, but had a small smile. Akito growled and took care of the killer so the kingdom or Emi wouldn't be threatened.

After the killer was finished off, things were now peaceful.

Akito smiled, then came back to his 'queen'. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe we were about to kiss." Emily smiled.

"Oh, yeah..." Akito chuckled.

Emi then puckered her lips, ready to kiss him. Akito shut his eyes and puckered his lips back, feeling the same way. The two of them kissed, but Akito didn't seem to feel the spark he had when he kissed the real Emi.

Emi seemed to enjoy the kiss, but Akito broke out of it quickly. "What's wrong?" 

Akito frowned and softly sighed, shaking his head.

"Akito?" Emi pried.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't working." Akito frowned before his dream world vanished along with Emi.

Emi seemed to wave before she faded away instantly with the rest of Akito's dream.

"I guess that's the one down side into making whatever I want." Akito frowned.

"Oh, Akito, didn't you enjoy your little dream?" Sombra asked.

"Yes, but I think I enjoyed it almost too much." Akito frowned.

"Too much of a good thing can be a bad thing..." Sombra advised like a wise and helpful mentor.

"So I've heard..." Akito nodded in agreement.

"Now for the spell." Sombra said.

"Right... Spell..." Akito nodded.

"Listen closely, my boy, this is very important you remember." Sombra informed.

"Right..." Akito nodded again.

"Good." Sombra said before bringing out a spell book for Akito.

"Ooh..." Akito blinked and smiled.

"Consider this a late birthday gift..." Sombra said with a charming grin. "Now, what do you say?" he then prompted.

"Oh, um, thank you, Uncle Sombra." Akito said as he accepted it.

"You're welcome." Sombra said.

Akito smiled and hugged the spell book.

"When you wake up, you'll still have the book." Sombra said.

"Wake up?" Akito asked.

"Of course, you always must wake up right after you dream." Sombra reminded.

Akito pouted. "When can I see you again?"

"You'll always see me in your dreams." Sombra told him.

Akito looked very curious, but at least he could look forward to that. Suddenly, there were colorful swirls and darkness that surrounded the boy.

Akito squeezed his eyes, then sat up in the bed he was sleeping in, he looked to see his sleeping brother and sister, then looked at his arms to see that he did in fact have the spell book that was given to him and it made him smile as he was excited to use it sometime soon in the near future. "Maybe I'll use one of the spells for Vincent." he whispered to himself.

"Awake, Akito?" a voice whispered.

Akito blinked, then looked around and looked to Felicity. "Oh, sorry, cous, didn't mean to wake ya."

"It is okay..." Felicity smiled quietly. "I don't sleep that much anyhow."

"Oh, right." Akito said.

"Are you okay?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, just... Thinking..." Akito flopped back against the bed.

"About the ball?" Felicity assumed.

"Yeah, sure, let's go with that." Akito said.

"It sounds tres magnifique..." Felicity sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, it really does." Akito smiled before opening the spell book.

The words in the book seemed to glow to Akito.

"Better get some rest..." Felicity whispered as it was still dark out for now.

"Rest... Right..." Akito slowly agreed as he was eager to use one of the spells that came with his uncle's gift. He began to read each page so he could learn every spell he could.


	7. Chapter 7

It seemed to had lasted until morning. Akito got to the last page, then yawned and flopped back against the bed, lulling his eyes shut.

"Morning, Akito." Estelle greeted her twin.

"Hm?" Akito looked over.

"Hi." Estelle smiled.

"Morning already?" Akito asked.

"Oui, oui." Felicity nodded.

Vincent was staring out the window, yet again.

"Wow, I guess that book longer than I thought." Akito yawned.

The Fudo siblings and their cousin then got dressed and ready for the morning. 

Eloise was already awake and had a sneaky smirk on her face that only her cousins noticed.

"All right, what's up?" Vincent asked her.

"The Prince of Kushin is coming to the hotel for the Ball." Eloise replied.

"And your plan is?" Akito asked.

"I'm going to ask him to be my date for the ball." Eloise replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

Eloise had a lot of questions this morning as she sat upside down in her arm chair while on the telephone with room service, but no one answered yet. "How would I find the prince? How would I get him to ask me to the ball? What did Mr. Nye want to talk about? What did my mother send me? And what would happen if you threw a pitcher of water down the mail chute?... That's rather a lot to think about when you're six." 

'Yes, Eloise?' a voice finally replied to her.

Eloise then sat right side up. "Yes, it's Eloise," she informed before going on. "We'd like six croissants, an artichoke--"

Nanny put her hand up.

"Oatmeal so I don't dry up, with four orders of pancakes..." Eloise then continued, adding in the pancakes for her cousins since they liked them the last time, then saw Nanny gestured again. "And some rather hot coffee, and charge it please, thank you very much."

"Can't wait for breakfast." Estelle smiled.

Eloise ran all the way to the door and opened it, then ran right back and sat back in her chair.

Nanny glanced at her for that. "Well?"

"Well?" Eloise looked back.

"The door." Nanny prompted.

"The chair." Eloise sunk in her seat.

Nanny shook her head, then stood up to walk over and get the door. "I don't know what's happened to your manners this morning..."

Eloise watched her nanny get up to close the door, then smirked once she did.

"What are you to?" Akito smirked.

"Oh, nuthin'..." Eloise smiled not so innocently.

Nanny went over to close the doors, but as she did, the man from the morning before was walking by which made her instantly stop.

"You knew that would happen, didn't you?" Akito whispered to Eloise.

"Maybe?" Eloise giggled innocently.

"You sneaky little girl." Estelle giggled.

Eloise put her hand to her mouth and giggled back. "Merci beacuop." 

Nanny froze as she watched Sir Wilkes walk off, he looked over to the woman slightly and tipped his hat to her and she smiled back shyly, trying to close the door, but was as nervous as a shy school girl.

"She really, really likes him." Estelle smiled.

"Uh-huh." Eloise nodded as she secretly watched with Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity.

"They'll be perfect together." Akito said.

"Oh, yes..." Felicity agreed. "Nanny deserves the happiness in her life."

"Yes, yes, she does." Eloise smiled.

Nanny still seemed shy to speak with Sir Wilkes, but at least he acknowledged her existence today.

"Oh, my lord," Eloise suddenly said after the man left which startled Nanny slightly. "Why don't you talk to him?"

Nanny sighed and shook her head at the child. "Now that is just rude, rude, rude..."

"Eloise is right, Nanny, you should just talk to him." Vincent said.

"Just say what's in your head," Eloise added in. "Or at least ask him to tea."

"It's just not done, children," Nanny replied in decline. "He's a knight, he's above my station, besides, if anybody does the asking, he should ask me."

The doorbell then buzzed.

"Now, who could that be?" Estelle asked before going up to the door.

As the doors opened, there were church bells heard from nowhere and Bill was hunched over slightly with a blanket around his body and he tried to make himself look weary and pathetic. "The bells! The bells!" he grunted out, trying out his acting.

"Oh, my, who do we have here?" Estelle asked, acting scared.

"We don't have time for this," Eloise ripped the blanket off of Bill, dropping his hunchback gimmick for the day. "What can you tell me about the prince?"

Bill and Nanny looked to each other, then looked back at the little blonde girl. "What prince?"

"The Prince of Kushin, don't you know?" Eloise prompted, walking backwards as Bill walked forward with the breakfast trays. "He's coming to the Plaza and taking me to the Debutante Ball!"

"Yeah, now tell us what you know." Vincent said.

"Oh, is that so?" Bill asked, still seeming like he didn't know as he served them breakfast.

"He's tall and handsome and wears cuff links made of small blue stones..." Eloise swooned. "Or at least that's how I imagine him."

"Well, you're not going anywhere until you've had your breakfast." Nanny firmly replied before walking off to get dressed.

"I'll see what I can find out, but I know who you should talk to about the ball." Bill whispered to the kids once Nanny was out of earshot.

"You got it, Bill." Akito whispered.

Eloise signed her name, then looked curious.

"Mrs. Daniels." Bill then informed of who they should talk to about the upcoming ball. 

"Her?" Eloise raised an eyebrow.

Bill nodded and he took the check since it was now time to go. "See you later."

Eloise then grabbed the blanket and threw it to him as he left. "Don't forget your hump!"

"Who's Mrs. Daniels again?" Ditto asked as he entered the room.

"I'll show you after breakfast." Eloise said as she gave him his own food.

Ditto then nodded to her ate his own breakfast.

"Hey, I found something!" Weenie yipped as he walked over with a book in his mouth.

"It's a book." Estelle said.

"Oh, not just any book," Nanny cooed as she bent down and picked up the book after the dog dropped it. "'The Little Prince'. I love this book..." she then looked to the kids. "Is it one of yours?"

"No, no, no!" Eloise firmly shook her head. "Phillip the Grump left it yesterday."

"'The Little Prince'?" Vincent asked. "I don't think I've ever heard of that story before."

"It's an absolute favorite of mine," Nanny replied. "But it doesn't belong to us... I'll give Phillip a ring," she then turned to the kids. "Now, you park your bottoms down and eat!"

"Yes, Nanny." Akito said.

The others walked over to eat their breakfast. Eloise stuck her tongue out in disgust once she took a spoonful out of her oatmeal, hating it already, but Nanny insisted that she eats it for breakfast or else she would 'dry up'.

"Go ahead, Eloise, try it." Akito said.

"Easy for you to say..." Eloise wrinkled her nose, she then noticed the time and looked to the water pitcher. She then hopped out of her seat and ran to the pitcher, picking it up, and rushing out to the hallway.

"Where is she going?" Estelle wondered.

Akito decided to follow Eloise.

Eloise was standing in front of a chute as envelopes were falling down it, she was about to pour the water down it, but she heard the elevator, so she stopped what she was doing so she wouldn't get into trouble.

"Eloise, what are you doing?" Akito asked.

"Shh." Eloise shushed him as she heard the elevator.

A couple of adults walked out of the elevator and there were men in uniform with a young boy who was standing close to them.

Eloise sighed dreamily and excitedly. "The Prince!"

"How can you be so sure that's the prince?" Akito whispered.

Eloise walked into the elevator before Max would close it. Akito groaned quietly before coming along with Eloise. Luckily, he made it into the elevator before it shut. The men glanced at the little boy and girl and kept their eyes forward. Max said nothing as usual.

'How am I not surprised that Max doesn't say a word?' Akito thought to himself.

Eloise stared at the two men.

"Ix-nay on the info-ma about the ince-pray." one man said to the other.

Eloise however got even. "I eak-spay ig-pay atin-lay oo-tay."

The men then glanced to each other.

"Are those for the prince?" Eloise then asked. 

The men tried to ignore her, but it wasn't easy.

"The Prince of Kushin..." Eloise continued. "Have you ever been to Kushin?"

'Those two seem oddly suspicious.' Akito thought to himself.

Eloise frowned and turned to her cousin. "Here's what I hate: Being ignored."

Akito tried to think of something. "Why don't you try to put some of your acting from Bill and your mother into good use."

Eloise smirked, then pretended to look rather sick. "Ooh, ooh, what's happening?! Suddenly feel faint!" she came between the men and fell on the floor behind them.

The elevator dinged and once it did, the two men walked out of it, still trying to avoid the blonde girl.

"Well, that didn't work." Akito said.

Eloise stood up and looked at the floor eight and smiled once she had another idea. "I have an idea, but first, I have to go to the lobby to check something, would you like to come?" she then asked the cousin she loved like a big brother.

"Sure." Akito shrugged.


	8. Chapter 8

As they were on their way into the lobby, Mr. Salamone changed the clock yet again and there came a young boy, but looked older, even than Felicity and Vincent, in a red uniform with his own coat and suitcase. He was then walking to the line to the front desk. Eloise had special privileges of course, so she came next to the line to personally talk with Miss Thompson, she rang the bell to summon the woman.

"Hopefully she'll answer some questions." Akito said.

Miss Thompson walked over and smiled to the little girl.

"Any messages?" Eloise asked.

"Let's see," Miss Thompson looked, then took out a paper for her. "Oh! Yes, the Chairman of the Stock Market is wondering if you could ring the closing bell next Tuesday."

"Oh, I can't..." Eloise pouted. "My ring finger's all worn out... Please send my regrets."

"Yes, please." Akito said.

"Miss Thompson," Mr. Salamone came to the woman's side. "Daniels wants this invitation to the debutante ball to--" he then looked forward.

Eloise and Akito stood next to each other, looking up at him.

"Uh, our special guest." Mr. Salamone then continued. "Could you send it up to his... Or her room immediately?" 

Miss Thompson nodded and walked off to leave him at the front desk.

'That was oddly suspicious.' Akito thought to himself.

Mr. Salamone looked down to them.

"Good morning, Mr. Salamone!" Eloise chirped to him. 

"Morning, Eloise and Atiki..." Mr. Salamone replied, hiding the bell from her.

"Akito," Akito corrected him. "So who's this special guest?"

"Is it the prince?" Eloise added, having a pretty big hunch.

Mr. Salamone gestured for them to walk the other way to talk about this. Eloise walked with Akito to the other side of the desk as the man walked with them, behind his desk.

"How did you know?" Mr. Salamone nearly growled at Eloise, proving her hunch was correct.

"Yeah, Eloise, I've been meaning to ask you that myself, how did you know?" Akito asked.

"Oh, AKito, don't you know?" Eloise smiled innocently. "I know absolutely everything!"

"Eloise, please, I'm begging you," Mr. Salamone sounded desperate. "You must behave today. Between the ball and the prince, we can't afford for one thing to go wrong."

"You worry too much," Eloise replied. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Eloise..." Mr. Salamone glanced at her, then pointed to five stars on his desk. "Do you see those stars?"

"Let me guess, if one thing even one thing goes wrong, then you'll lose one of your stars and this place won't be a five star hotel AKA Plaza anymore if that happens, right?" Akito asked with a hunch from his detective skills.

"Precisely," Mr. Salamone nodded. "You see, I take pride in that and i live by what these five stars stand for," he then pointed to each star of what they represented which bored Eloise worse than her tutoring. "Service, attention to detail, courtesy, luxury, and, of course, clean--"

Eloise escaped and she stood on top of a luggage cart to change the clock once again. The boy in uniform saw that and chuckled to her antics. Akito did find this funny, but also knew how serious Mr. Salamone was about how serious this all was and decided to go and get his cousin and change the clock back to it's correct time.

"Aww..." Eloise pouted to him, she then looked behind him and found the older boy, going to him.

Akito decided to keep a close on his little cousin this time due to how sneaky and active she was like Urchin was as a child, she really took after him that way.

"I'm Eloise, I'm six." the blonde girl introduced herself to the slightly older boy.

"Uh... I am Leon... And I am nine." the boy replied, then looked away from her.

"Nice to meet you, Leon, I'm Eloise's cousin, Akito." Akito greeted.

"He's seven." Eloise then added in, she then came in front of the boy to make him look back at her. "Are you staying at this hotel, Leon?"

"Yes, I am supposed to see Mr. Salamone, and--" Leon tried to explain.

"I never wait for anyone," Eloise cut him off right there. "I let them wait for me! Come on, I'll take you to him, the long way!" she then took Leon's hand, hid his bags underneath one table and ran with him. "Come on, Akito!"

'I can already tell this kid is not going to Mr. Salamone just to check which room he's in.' Akito thought to himself.

Eloise took her cousin and new friend to the emergency staircases. "So, Leon, why are you wearing that perfectly awful coat?"

"It's my uniform," Leon informed. "I go to boarding school."

"They teach you to be bored?!" Eloise asked, nearly devastated.

"No, boarding school is where rich people send their kids to." Akito said.

"I live there." Leon added in.

"I don't go to school," Eloise replied as she led them down the endless flights of stairs. "School comes to me."

"It's true." Akito said.

"What about you?" Leon asked him.

"My mom home-schools us." Akito explained.

Leon looked curious. "So you live in the hotel too then?" he asked, thinking the younger boy meant himself and Eloise when he said 'us'.

"No, me, my twin sister, my older brother, and other cousin are just visiting Eloise." Akito said.

"Oh... Okay..." Leon supposed he understood now as he followed down more and more steps. "Eloise, where are we going?" he then finally asked, running out of patience.

"Hold on, Leon, we're going to have fun," Eloise smiled reassuringly. "Buckets and buckets of fun!"

'I can already tell that Mr. Salamone might be looking for Leon.' Akito thought to himself.

Eloise led the two older boys into the laundry room and they fell out of the laundry chute, right into a pile of white fabrics. "Come on!"

Akito and Leon then followed Eloise the best that they could as she took the lead due to knowing this hotel inside and out.

"Down we go!" Akito called out.

Leon yelled out as they slid down the chute and ended up in sheets. Eloise helped them out and led the way out as a woman passed with a carrying cart of fresh clean sheets for guests staying at the hotel. Then out of nowhere, Larvitar came out of his Pokeball to join in the fun. Eloise sent the boys in all sorts of different directions. Akito kind of expected this due to how the girl was most of the time.

Leon was curious though. "Are you looking for something?"

"Clues about a guest on the eighth floor." Eloise replied, also hoping that the word 'clues' would keep Akito's attention since he wanted to be a detective like his father.

"Did you say clues?" Akito asked, interested.

"I think she did, Dad." Larvitar smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Eloise replied proudly.

"I'm in." Akito smiled.

"Clues always seem to tickle your funny bone, don't they, Dad?" Larvitar said.

"You could say that." Akito smirked.

Leon looked to Larvitar in great awe. He was seeing a real living and breathing Pokemon up close. Larvitar simply waved at Leon, finding him friendly.

"Wow..." Leon whispered in awestruck, then returned his focus on the blonde girl. "Anyway, clues to what, Eloise?"

"It's amazing what you can tell about a person from their laundry." Eloise said as she went to a pile of dirty clothes to demonstrate.

"Really?" Larvitar asked.

"Oh, yes," Eloise said as she reached up to the 'Floor 8' door up above them and pulled on it which made a buzzer noise and dirty clothes fell on top of them, knocking them all down to the floor instantly and she popped out of the pile with a large white collared shirt. "See this? A golf shirt. This man golfs, but he's not very good."

"How can you tell?" Leon asked.

"Akito, if you would mind?" Eloise asked, knowing that he could explain it.

"Uh, well, that shirt's pretty big and if he were better at golf, it'd be a thinner shirt." Akito guessed the best that he could.

"Wow." Leon said.

"And if you're good, you take vacations near golf courses..." Akito then continued, making it up as he went along honestly. "And if you're not very good, you come to the Plaza and wear your golf shirt to lunch."

"Precisely." Eloise nodded in agreement.

"Cool." Larvitar smiled.

Eloise then gestured and saw a large red stain on the front of the shirt. Leon looked disgusted of the stain, not wanting to guess where it came from. Eloise then bent down and pulled the clothes all around to look for something.

"Cousin Eloise, what are you looking for?" Larvitar asked.

"I can't tell ya," Eloise replied as she kept searching. "It's an absolute secret! But I will tell you this... He's my date for the Debutante Ball." 

"What's a Debutante Ball?" Leon asked.

"It's basically a dance." Akito said.

"It's only the most, most, most fantastic ball for girls in New York," Eloise added in. "They dance all night and wear above-the-elbow gloves. My mother was a debutante. She has grace. She's in Paris now, but she'll be home in three days."

"Yep." Akito said.

Eloise then continued to look through the clothes.

"Eloise!" Leon rushed to her side. "We shouldn't be going through people's laundry. There are rules! I can't be a party to this!"

"A party you're not part of?" Eloise smiled mischievously. "What fun is that?"

Leon merely shrugged, unable to think of anything to say to that.

"Have you ever been to a party?" Akito asked.

"Umm... Well..." Leon seemed weird about answering that question for some reason.

"How about a deal?" Eloise proposed as she was taking off Leon's red coat. "You help me find my date to the ball, and I help you."

Akito saw where this was going and sighed, playfully rolling his eyes at his younger cousin. "Spy Time."

"You got it." Eloise nodded to him.

"Should have seen this coming." Akito said.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Leon asked as the girl was taking his uniform off.

"If you're going to be my assistant spy, you'll need to get rid of that coat," Eloise instructed. "Spies don't stand out, they blend."

"It's true." Akito said as he picked up Larvitar.

Eloise took off Leon's coat and hat and threw them into one of the washing machines.

Leon was only in his pants, under shirt, and black striped tie, he tried to get his clothes, but the blonde girl wouldn't let him. "But someone might take it!"

"If we're lucky." Eloise said, looking to Akito.

"You, follow me." Leon said once he heard someone coming.

The three kids and Pokemon then went off as a couple of adults were coming into the laundry room.

"Where are we going now?" Larvitar asked.

"Anywhere but here!" Leon whispered.

"Oh, I know where we can go!" Eloise suggested as she led the way to the staircase and to the elevator to go to the penthouse top floor of the hotel.

'There's more to this kid than meets the eye.' Akito thought to himself.

Eventually, they were back at the top floor in Eloise's room. Eloise introduced her other cousins to Leon and along the way, decided to let him meet her pets as well.

"This is Weenie," Eloise brought the pug dog out into Leon's arms. "He likes to have his back scratched with a wire hanger," she then reached into the water and brought out her unique pet that was a turtle. "And this is Skipperdy, he likes to eat raisins and wear sneakers, and last but not least, this is Ditto," she then brought out her very own Pokemon. "He likes to make funny faces with me and sleep in my hair."

Ditto smiled while nodding to her.

"I also know a pigeon, but he's fat and grisly, so I holler at him," Eloise went on as she saw a pigeon outside the window and yelled as loud as she possibly could. "Shoo! And he flies over to the Sherry-Netherland...." she then bent under her bed and took out rag doll before throwing it onto Leon as he carried her Pokemon, pug dog, and turtle. "This is Sabine, she's from Jamaica, she's rather unusual... And this is Saylor," she then took out a rather battered plastic baby doll with loose strands of hair and had a bandage on its forehead. "She's a very sad sourpuss. She was in the most terriblest of accidents. And she bleeded so hard, this ambulance came and took her to the hospital. They gave her these terribly dark medicines..." she then put on Urchin's coat while taking out binoculars as she rambled on about her doll's backstory. "She was reeeeeeaaallly.... Weak!" she then smiled once she found what she was looking for and went to it. "So I gave her a strawberry leaf from under my grapefruit for not whimpering. And Weenie licked her face. It was extremely a lot of work."

Ditto nodded, agreeing with that. Eloise placed a clown wig over the older boy's head and she handed clothes for Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity. 

"What's this for?" Leon asked her.

"Your disguise of course," Eloise replied like it was obvious, she then looked to her cousins. "Obviously has no experience in spying. Luckily, he's working with a pro."

"Yes, yes, he is." Akito nodded.

With that, Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity searched for clothes to wear as 'spy disguises'.

"Where'd you get the coat, Eloise?" Vincent asked. 

"It's my daddy's," Eloise replied as she helped Leon in his disguise. "He lives in the ocean."

"Your father lives in the ocean?" Leon looked at Eloise like she was crazy.

"Yep." Eloise smiled.

Leon looked to Eloise's cousins.

"Uh, he works in the Navy." Estelle lied.

"Yeah." Akito added.

"Really?" Leon sounded dubious.

"My daddy lives in the ocean," Eloise glanced back. "He's a--"

"Navy Seal." Estelle quickly said while covering the blonde girl's mouth.

"She means a navy soldier." Akito added.

"Yeah, that." Estelle nodded.

"Oh... Okay..." Leon shrugged as he set Weenie, Skipperdy, and Ditto down on the floor.

Eloise came to talk with her cousins in private after they put on their disguises. "Why did you tell him that?!"

"Eloise, not everyone believes in mythical creatures or magical creatures." Vincent told her.

"Hey, my father's not mythical!" Eloise folded her arms and pouted.

"No, but to everyone, mermaids AKA merpeople, are mythical creatures." Vincent said.

"Hmph..." Eloise pouted and put her hands on her hips, she then put on a bandanna and wore it around her mouth which made her like a Wild West bad guy. "All right, we're ready, we need to move out and do some spy work."

"Yeah." Akito said.

Eloise crawled out which signaled the others to crawl with her. The Pokemon climbed onto their backs as they went along. Nanny was in her bedroom and was remaking the bed and putting on the clean sheets. Eloise then stood up and tiptoed on her pink roller-skates and snuck Leon out the door.

"Children!" Nanny called before the others could get out with him.

"Yes, Nanny?!" They replied back.

Nanny walked over, not even commenting about their disguises, but held out the book to them. "I've rung Phillip... I said you'd bring the book back to him in the lobby and I believe an apology is in order."

"Yes, he was rather rude to me." Eloise replied as she collected the book from her nanny.

"Eloise, you already know who really needs to apologize." Vincent said.

"Absolutely." Nanny agreed.

Eloise lightly groaned and rolled her eyes which were blue as the deep blue sea.

"Now, now, Eloise, we are better than that," Nanny saw that. "We are much, much, much better than that!" she then noticed the strange clothes that the children had on. "What are you all wearing?"

"Nothing!" Eloise said quickly.

"What are you up to?" Nanny asked firmly then.

"Nothing, gotta skitter!" Eloise said quickly again and left out into the hallway with her cousins and new friend. 

"Well, be sure to wait for him in the lobby!" Nanny quickly reminded.

"We will!" Estelle called back.

Eloise hid the book in her coat as they were walking along, though she was rolling due to her roller-skates.


	9. Chapter 9

Leon was waiting for them and looked down to meet the other Pokemon who were in the hotel. The Pokemon only seemed to stare back at him. Leon bent down and reached out for them.

"Mama!" Teddiursa wailed and clung to Estelle, burying his face against her shirt.

Estelle wrapped her arms around her Pokemon and looked back to Leon. "Sorry, he's terribly shy around others."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Leon said.

"Shh... Shh... Teddy~..." Estelle cooed to her overwhelmed Pokemon and gently stroked the back of his head. "It's okay..."

Teddy began to calm down as he was in his mother's arms. Estelle cooed to her Pokemon and hummed a sweet and gentle lullaby. Teddy sniffled and hugged her close.

"Better?" Estelle asked.

"Uh-huh..." Teddy nodded.

"Okay, let's get back to work then, shall we?" Estelle smiled.

"Agreed." Teddy nodded.

"Come on, sweetie." Estelle smiled, being her Pokemon's surrogate mother, she had raised him from an egg after all.

Eloise took them around the hallways and the others followed as close behind as possible. "He's in one of these rooms, we'll just have to go through every one." she whispered as she was anxious to meet the prince.

Leon panicked. "You mean by breaking in?"

"Oh, my lord, no!" Eloise objected. "We'll just make everyone open their doors to us."

"Uh-huh, and exactly how are we going to do that?" Vincent asked.

"Just follow my instructions," Eloise said as she came up to one door. "Screwdriver."

Misdreavus picked up the tool and floated next to the blonde girl.

Eloise took the tool and started to use it on the device she was working with and popped the top off with ease. "Wrench." she then requested.

Vulpix carried the wrench in his mouth and handed it to her. Eloise took it and was about to use it.

"This is wrong!" Leon warned.

"What, do you think wrench, then screwdriver?" Eloise misunderstood.

"Did you even listen to what he said?" Akito asked.

"Oui, we shouldn't really be doing this..." Felicity sounded anxious.

"Don't worry, I'm very good at this," Eloise reassured. "Besides, I've never been arrested."

"And besides, even if we do get caught, I can just use Smoke Screen that I learned." Vulpix smiled.

Vincent pet his Fire Fox Pokemon in response to that.

"All right... This way now." Eloise said as she rolled to across the hallway.

Ditto rolled across the hallway to follow his mistress. The others followed as the thermostat flickered slightly and smoked once it was faulty. This made several guests come out of their rooms, feeling incredibly hot. 

"Now, pretend you're an orphan," Eloise instructed Leon before they continued on. "Get all limp and bend to the side. It helps to look sort of sad in between the arms."

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

Leon followed them, doing his best to pretend to have a limp.

"Now, let's find my date." Eloise said with a smile as they explored the hallway.

"I just hope that what we're doing doesn't affect the five stars." Akito said.

"Ooh, I do not like this heat..." Felicity panted as she felt very hot now like many of the other guests.

Eloise rolled into one room where there were men inside and they appeared to be playing Poker and had their door way open since it was hot on this floor now thanks to her. "Nope, not here." she told the others and they went off to a different room. "Come on, next room."

"How many rooms do we have to check?" Larvitar asked.

"All of them." Eloise said.

"How many is that exactly?" Vulpix asked as they followed her.

"More than you can count." Ditto whispered.

"This going to take forever!" Vincent groaned.

"Get used to it." Ditto sighed.

They then came through yet another door as there were two young adult women on the couch, doing one's nails, as one of the girls came out and wore a huge, fluffy, and pink dress.

"Can't we just split up and look through every door much faster?" Larvitar whispered.

The young adult women forced compliments to the pink dress that their friend had on.

"Are you blind?" Eloise chimed in. "You look like a circus clown."

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity's eyes widened at that sudden remark.

"That bad, huh?" the girl wearing it had an amused smile however.

"I was being kind." Eloise replied.

"Yeah." Ditto nodded.

The girl then took a seat as an older woman walked by and oohed at her dress.

"Mrs. Daniels!" Eloise approached the woman. 

The woman gasped once she saw the little blonde girl.

"I've been looking for you," Eloise said as she came with Leon, her cousins, and their Pokemon. "It seems we haven't received our invitations to the ball. I'm sure it was just an oversight."

"I beg your pardon?" Mrs. Daniels glanced down at Eloise, seeming to not enjoy her company at all.

"Our invitations to the ball." Estelle told her.

"My mother was a Debutante," Eloise added in. "She wore dior and roses in her hair. Can you think of anything more wonderful?"

"Look, young lady, I don't know who you are, but--" Mrs. Daniels tried to start.

"I'm Eloise, I am six," the blonde girl gave her usual greeting, she then took out a card that she obviously wrote on. "Here's my card. You can send our invitations to my room."

"Yeah and please, don't dilly dally." Estelle said.

"Come along, Leon." Eloise then told her new friend.

With that, they all then took their leave as Mrs. Daniels let out a very long-suffering sigh of encountering Eloise.

"I don't think that lady likes you, Eloise." Ditto said.

"She'll get used to it." Eloise shrugged as they went off.

"Let's hope she does." Vulpix said.

Eloise picked up Ditto in her hands as she went off with them and Leon. "I wonder what my daddy is doing right now..."

"Probably missing you..." Felicity soothed.

"Yeah." Misdreavus said.

"Has he ever been to the hotel?" Vulpix asked.

"Uh-uh..." Eloise shook her head. "My mother says he can't leave where he is now for long... She lives in Paris and Daddy lives under the sea, and I live here." 

The cousins couldn't help but think that Eloise had a rather sad life despite being spoiled in the hotel because everybody loved Darla and Nanny so much. They wished there was something they could do to help their poor little rich cousin.


	10. Chapter 10

In Paris...

"I can't keep doing this..." Darla sighed as she sat at the desk of her hotel room in France. "My little girl needs her mother, she's already living without her father, but what can I do?"

"Oh, but mon cherie, don't you love visiting me?" a French man asked the blonde woman with a smirk. "I love your fashionista efforts."

"Yes, I know, but..." Darla said before getting a phone call. "Oh, excuse moi."

The French man nodded and left her to her private phone call.

Darla then answered her phone. "Bonjour."

"Darla, it's Drell, we might have a slight issue." Drell said on the other line.

"Drell..." Darla whispered. "I haven't seen you since I signed my contract when Eloise was almost five."

"Yeah, well, there's a problem..." Drell replied.

"What is it?" Darla asked, hanging on the phone, fearing the worst. "I'll be back in New York in three more days."

"It's about the time zone." Drell said.

"Time zone?" Darla raised a brow. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"I better just show you, meet me at Father Time's place by teleporting there." Drell said.

"Hold on a moment..." Darla said before lowering the phone. "Pierre!" she called out to her French friend, telling him in French that she wouldn't make it to dinner, something had suddenly come up.

Pierre replied back in French that it was okay and hoped it wasn't anything too serious.

Darla nodded, then came back on the phone. "I'm on my way."

"Sounds good." Drell replied.

Darla hung up the phone, then reached into one of her drawers and took out something she kept hidden away from anyone else: Her Equestrian medallion. She then took off her expensive beaded necklace and replaced it with the medallion, wore it around her neck, and allowed it to transport over to Father Time's place.

And where once she placed her medallion around her neck, it instantly teleported her to Father Time's place. There was a bald man with a very long silver beard and wore a white robe, standing next to the most powerful man in the universe, Drell himself.

Darla walked out, adjusting her coat a little and tugged on the hem of her gloves. "Drell, what seems to be the problem?" she asked the warlock.

Drell looked over to Father Time. "You wanna tell or should I?"

"Darla, my dear, take a look at the time zone clock." Father Time told her.

Darla nodded once to him, then took a look at the time zone clock. "So, what am I suppose to be looking for?" she then asked.

"Don't you see anything wrong, my child?" Father Time asked.

"I don't understand..." Darla sighed. "Listen, I have a photo shoot in the morning and I'm going to stop at the boutique after lunch to buy my daughter a new cute little accessory."

"Your nieces and nephews have gone back in time from another time zone!" Drell told her.

"Oh?" Darla's eyes widened.

"Yes, it seems so..." Father Time informed.

"But... Why would they time travel and where could they had--Wait..." Darla was about to ask until she remembered something.

Last Night...

Darla saw she had time before it would become 8:00 at night in New York City, so she called the Plaza Hotel and the call transferred up to the penthouse where her daughter and Nanny were. Eloise eventually answered the phone and told her mother about Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity making a surprise visit to the hotel along with what happened during her day outside of the dull tutoring she endured with Phillip.

Present Day...

"Of course, it makes so much sense now..." Darla face-palmed.

"We have to get them to the proper time they were before they time traveled before things start disappearing." Father Time said.

"Things start disappearing?" Darla panicked. "What do you mean?"

"Everything needs to be in there exact place and time even if it's a few days or weeks or months or even years into the past, things will start disappearing." Drell said.

"I'm sure everything will be fine and they have a good reason to be time traveling..." Darla stroked the back of her neck nervously.

"Darla, if your nieces and nephews don't go back to where they belong, things could change drastically..." Drell warned. 

"What's the worst that could happen?" Darla chuckled nervously with a sheepish grin.

"Um, for instance, what happened to your shoes you bought yesterday?" Father Time asked.

"I put them into my closet back at the hotel I have a lifetime reservation for." Darla replied like it was obvious.

Drell brought out his crystal ball to show the image of her shoes and where it showed that the pair of shoes Darla bought were missing.

"My shoes!" Darla gasped.

"I'm afraid it'll get worse..." Drell replied. "I mean, who knows what'll happen to the clothes off your back and those clothes you bought for your daughter's birthday?"

"Not to mention people." Father Time said.

"No, don't tell me..." Darla gripped her shorter blonde curled hair. "What's going to happen?!"

"They will soon disappear as well and soon everything will disappear." Father Time told her.

"Surely you're exaggerating..." Darla rubbed her arm.

"Didn't you have a hat on when you came in?" Drell asked.

Darla patted the top of her head and her hat wasn't there. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAT?!" she shrieked. "THAT WAS A GIFT FROM URCHIN!"

"It's disappeared just like your shoes." Father Time told her.

"Why is this happening?!" Darla panicked.

"We told you, it's because of your nieces and nephews time traveling." Drell said.

"I knew there was something amiss..." Forte walked over with his hands behind his back. "Cerise has gone for an outing with Simon, Atticus and Monique have requested that I help watch over their children in their absence... Felicity has taken my time travel watch in which I had used as my only contact with Cerise before she ran away from her cruel and tyrannical father."

"You let her take your time travel watch?!" Drell exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to!" Forte glared back. "I was arranging my sheet music, I've told Felicity countless times to never go in my room without my permission!"

"Okay, I know this might change a bit of the past, but Darla, you have to go to the Plaza earlier then you planned." Drell said.

"But, I promised Pierre--" Darla started.

"Darla, I'm sorry, but you need to go back earlier..." Drell replied. "Plus, just think about how surprised your daughter will be to see you."

"Understood, but I have appointments..." Darla sounded nervous.

"What is more important?" Drell asked. "Your job or your daughter?"

Darla frowned with a small sigh. "I do love my job and it lets me stay in Paris, I've always wanted to go ever since I was a little girl... But... It keeps me away from Eloise... She already lives without her father... And I can only make occasional visits to the hotel..." she then dipped her head and put her hands to her face in utter dismay. "I'm a terrible mother." 

"So?" Drell asked.

"Okay, I'll cancel my appointments and go back to the Plaza earlier than usual." Darla said.

Drell nodded, then put his arm around her. "Don't beat yourself up... Just because you're not there for Eloise doesn't mean you're a bad mother..."

Darla sighed and looked back to him. "Life seemed simple before I took my job... I was still living with Mama Emily and Daddy Patrick, I mean, I'm a rather young mother..."

Drell glanced at her. "What exactly happened that made you go to Paris all the time?"

"Well... You see..." Darla started to remember. "It was after my first high school dance and I had invited Urchin as my date..."

"Darla... Were you a teen mother...?" Drell asked.

"Yes." Darla nodded.

"I thought you looked rather youthful for a mother..." Drell glanced at her.

Darla rubbed her arm nervously. "I know we shouldn't have, but... It all happened so fast... One thing led to another... I was sixteen and after prom night, I thought I caught the flu because I spent a lot of time in bed and threw up a lot... Turns out I was actually carrying a baby..."

"Wait, you were sixteen?" Drell asked.

Darla nodded.

"So, that means..." Drell did a little math. "You're twenty-two."

"Yes..." Darla sighed. "Patrick and Emily weren't too happy with me, but they promised to help and support me the best that they could."

"How did Atticus take the news?" Drell asked.

"Well...." Darla said before starting a flashback.

*Flashback*

Atticus was about to go into the bathroom one morning, but the door was locked and he gently knocked on it. "Hey, how long you gonna be?!"

He then heard sniffling and crying.

Atticus put his ear to the door and recognized the crying. "Darla?"

"Oh, am I hogging the bathroom?" Darla asked behind the door. "I-I'll be right out!" she then instantly flushed and zipped out of the bathroom with tears in her eyes.

Atticus watched her go, he looked curious, but he had to take care of more serious business than her right now and came into the bathroom, then looked to the trashcan and took out what appeared to be a positive pregnancy test. Atticus was surprised to see this and didn't know how to react to this.

 

Darla sat in a corner in her bedroom with her legs over her face as she hugged her knees and was into a crying mess. She didn't intend for this to happen. She had always hoped that this would never happen to her, but it had. Darla was sixteen-years-old and was going to be a mother. She felt so alone and that her world was coming to an end. After a little while she heard someone knocking on her door gently.

"Darla, can I come in?" Atticus asked from the other side of the door.

Darla sniffled. "I guess..."

Atticus opened the door and decided to shut it behind him, then walked over to his little sister, sitting next to her and scooting over. "You okay?"

"Not really..." Darla said in a whispery, choked voice. "Why didn't I listen? Mama Emily warned me, but I didn't listen..."

"Listen, I was about to get at you AKA try to find out of why you did this, but I don't think that now is a good time." Atticus said.

Darla wiped her eyes and stared down at the floor. "I'll tell you if you really wanna know..."

"Yes, I really do." Atticus said.

Darla sighed. "You have to promise not to tell..."

Atticus sighed himself, this was very big and important and Darla should tell his parents, they were her parents now too, but he promised so he could find out what happened.

"It happened after Urchin walked me home from the prom..." Darla started to explain. "No one was home yet, so I invited him inside for a little while... We talked about how much of a good time we had, then I let him come in the house and have a look around since he barely gets to come to the house... Then... Well... We came in here."

"And let me guess, you two got a little too serious?" Atticus asked.

Darla chewed her lip nervously as she instantly sweated. "Y-Yeah..."

"Wow." Atticus said.

Darla sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Maybe we should tell Mom and--" Atticus was about to suggest.

"NO!" Darla stopped him right there. "They cannot find out, they might kick me out or make me live in a homeless shelter!"

"Mom and Dad are not heartless, now, they might get mad, but they won't be cruel." Atticus said.

"They can't find out..." Darla pouted.

Atticus sighed. "Darla..."

"I just can't..." Darla shook her head.

Atticus frowned, then looked firmly serious. "Either you tell Mom and Dad or I will." 

Darla squeezed her eyes shut, this felt like a horrible nightmare that she couldn't wake up from.

"Darla, please, Mom and Dad need to find out." Atticus said.

"Gee... Some big brother you turned out to be..." Darla looked angry now, but still had tears in her eyes as she held her stomach.

"Darla... Please... For me..." Atticus begged. "I mean, it's gonna be even worse if you hide it... Tell them... It might make you feel better... You know Mom and Dad love you like their very own daughter, they gave you a home and a family... Let them help you..."

Darla sighed. "I'll try..."

"Thank you." Atticus smiled.

"It won't be easy..." Darla sighed. "Especially since I have to go through this alone."

"No, you won't." Atticus said.

Darla looked back.

"I'll be there..." Atticus soothed. "Just as I always have... Just as I always will be..."

Darla hugged him as more tears rolled down her face and she sniffled slightly.

"What's going on?" Patch asked.

"I'll... I'll tell you later..." Atticus replied for his little sister's sake.

"Okay." Patch said.

Darla wiped her eyes as she wanted to keep holding onto Atticus and never let go.

*End of Flashback*

 

"Eventually, I found the courage to tell them..." Darla finished her story. "They were a little mad, but they promised to help and support in any way that they could... I was able to send Eloise to Nursery School at one point, but there was an...Incident which made several teachers retire."

"What sort of incident?" Drell asked.

"The teachers told us it was unspeakable, but I should remind you that Urchin is her father..." Darla replied.

"So, let me guess, she was a troublemaker for the teachers, right?" Drell guessed.

"That's basically what I just said..." Darla sighed. "I don't know what she did, they refuse to tell me, we kept trying, but Eloise just turned out to be unteachable... The Dean of Princeton College came over one time to interview Atticus about applying and enrolling in his school. While he was waiting, I was having trouble of deciding what to do with Eloise until he recommended one of his students to privately tutor Eloise for me whenever she would be old enough to start school since it feels impossible to let her go to school like a normal child."

"So, then, how did Phillip get stuck being her tutor?" Drell asked. "And did Atticus's interview go great?"

"The dean called for one of his top students to tutor Eloise, since I was going to be in Paris and I'd like her to travel with me, he was the best option for the position since Phillip is at the top of the French course in Princeton and Atticus did well, but he told the dean that he wanted to go to school somewhere else and check back another time." Darla explained.

"I'll need to find out where Atticus went to college," Drell said. "And find out why he turned down Princeton."

"Is that really important?" Darla glanced at him. "You sound obsessed with Atticus."

"I just want to know more about him." Drell said.

"Uh-huh..." Darla shrugged.

"Darla, I'm also curious... What happened in between you staying in Paris and Eloise staying at the Plaza Hotel with your old nanny?" Drell then asked.

"That's another story..." Darla said as she set up another flashback.

*Flashback*

We are shown teenage Darla holding her bundle in her arms as she wailed and cried, walking next to her best friend since second grade.

"Ellie, please don't cry..." Darla tried to soothe her daughter the best that she could. "Amber, could you hold onto her a moment, please? I think she's hungry."

"Sure." Amber said.

Darla handed her daughter to Amber, then reached into her purse and took out a bottle, but it was empty. "Oh, man, I forgot to refill it!"

"You go ahead to a store, I'll watch her." Amber promised.

"Really?" Darla asked.

"Go ahead, besides, you're more exhausted than when we took those pesty SAT's," Amber reassured. "You go ahead, I'll keep an eye on her, I helped my aunt watch ninety-nine puppies, I think I can handle a baby."

"Oh, thank you, Amber, you're the best..." Darla sounded grateful.

"Don't mention it." Amber smiled.

Darla smiled and went inside the store.

"Oh, Ellie, don't cry..." Amber cooed to her best friend's baby girl. "Smile at Aunty Amber~"

Eloise looked up to her 'aunt' and where she seemed happy to see her.

"There she is!" Amber beamed.

Eloise giggled, gently tugging on her red hair. Amber giggled back, but removed the baby's hand so she wouldn't get hurt. 

 

Darla was looking for formula until suddenly, a camera flash came behind her which startled her. "What the?!"

"Oh, you're fabulous..." a man said to her in a French accent. "You look absolutely stunning!"

"Oh, um, thank you, but you see, I'm looking for a formula for my daughter, so if you'll excuse me." Darla said.

"You have a daughter?" the man sounded surprised. "Surely you mean baby sister!"

"No, I mean my daughter..." Darla sighed as she walked along. "It's a long story..."

"Have you ever considered working in the fashion industry?" the man asked.

Darla shrugged. "Sometimes... I used to be an actress when I was little, but the past is in the past and I need to let it go... Now, if you don't mind..."

"I could make you a fashionista." The man told her.

"Oh, my..." Darla sounded blessed.

"And what better place than the City of Lights itself, Paris, France?" the man then continued as he held out a contract for her. "What do you say?"

"That sounds exotic..." Darla liked the sound of that, but frowned. "But... What about my daughter?"

"Alas, yes, it is sad to leave your only born, but if you are not interested..." the man was about to walk away.

"Wait!" Darla yelped. "I-I'll think of something!"

 

After a while, Darla and Amber were sitting in the hotel lobby they were visiting as Darla was watching her baby girl starting to walk on her two legs.

"What am I going to do, Amber?" Darla sighed. "I'd love to go to Paris, but who'll look after Eloise?"

"I'm sure Nanny wouldn't mind." Amber said.

"Oh, I couldn't make her do that..." Darla sighed. "Besides, she lives in this hotel..."

A very young Bill was walking along, then bent down as Eloise nearly stumbled against him. "Whoa there!"

Eloise fell into his arms and giggled.

Bill then scooped the baby girl up in his arms. "Blast-Off!" he then mimicked rocket noises.

Darla and Amber laughed at him as he pretended to be like an astronaut.

Bill came back over. "I'm sorry, which one of you ladies does this little cupcake belong to?"

"That would be me." Darla said.

"What a beautiful baby sister you have." Bill smiled.

"She's actually my daughter..." Darla said.

"What?" Bill did a double take. "Someone as cute and adorable like Darla Dimple a mother?"

"Oh, y-y-you've heard of me?" Darla sounded nervous once Amber took Eloise from Bill.

"Yeah, you've inspired me," Bill smiled.

"Inspired you?" Darla and Amber asked.

"Yeah," Bill explained. "This hotel business will only just be my side job, but someday, a talent scout's gonna be a guest here and I'm gonna show him what I can do with my acting! Why, if it wasn't for you, I don't think I'd take acting classes when I was a kid."

"Well, I'm happy to have inspired you then." Darla smiled.

Amber smiled proudly to her friend. "See? It's not that bad..."

Darla smiled back to her.

"Well, I better get back to work..." Bill then turned to walk away. "Nice meeting you lovely ladies."

Eloise watched Bill leave, it made her scream out. She wanted to play with this man some more.

"Eloise, come on, calm down." Darla said.

Eloise held out her arms, trying to get to Bill.

"Wait, I think she misses that guy." Amber suggested.

"You think so?" Darla asked as she tried to settle her daughter down.

"Yes, I think so." Amber said.

Eloise wailed and cried as Bill walked off.

"Uh, sir!" Darla called. "Sir!"

Bill turned his head. "Uh, yes?"

"Could you come here a moment?" Darla asked.

Bill walked over which made Eloise give him a newborn smile.

"It should seem my daughter really likes you." Darla smiled.

"Oh, you think so?" Bill asked.

Eloise giggled and reached out for him. 

"It seems so." Amber agreed.

Bill smiled and came closer over to the blonde baby girl. "Mind if I hold her?"

"Not at all." Darla smiled.

"Come here then..." Bill gently picked up Eloise and held her in his arms. "Hi there, little lady."

Eloise smiled, giggling, really liking this boy.

"Who are you then?" Darla asked.

"The name's Bill," the young man smiled, giving his name. "Nice to meet ya."

Darla hummed in thought. Urchin lived in Atlantica and she would be away in Paris, and since her old nanny lived in this hotel, maybe it would be best if Eloise stayed here a little while. After all, how long would she be gone to Paris?

End of Flashback


	11. Chapter 11

Darla wiped her eye.

"Why don't you tell Pierre you wanna quit and raise your daughter?" Drell asked.

"He won't listen..." Darla said. "He only lets me call the Plaza once a day and only come back for occasional visits like for Christmas... I think he's trying to keep me away from Eloise."

"Well, you won't have to deal with that pain anymore, Darla." Father Time said.

"I must..." Darla pouted. "I won't have a job... Plus Urchin can't stay on land for a long time... We're just both stuck... Sometimes I wanna pick up Eloise from the hotel and take her away so she can live like a normal kid... She's a mischief maker like Urchin was when he was younger, but I think she does that just for attention."

"What I mean is that you won't have to deal with Pierre anymore," Father Time told her. "Drell, would you mind becoming his replacement?"

Drell sighed and rolled his eyes. "If I must..."

Darla looked curious. "What exactly is happening?"

"Pierre is about to be fired and replaced with Drell." Father Time smiled.

"Oh, you can't fire him!" Darla gasped.

"Do you miss your daughter?" Drell glared.

"Well... Yes, but..." Darla bit her lip.

"Do you trust me?" Drell then asked.

"I don't know you as well as Cherry or Atticus, but yes..." Darla then said.

"Then do not worry, besides, I have magic on my side." Drell said.

"That he does..." Father Time agreed. 

"And not to worry, Darla, I'll find a way to work with Urchin." Drell promised.

"But... If Eloise doens't live in the hotel, Urchin doesn't live in Atlantica, and I don't live in Paris, then where will we all live?" Darla asked.

"You will still live in Paris, but not as often, you will still have your job and as for Urchin, I will make sure he gets to stay on land much longer." Drell said.

"But..." Darla bit her lip.

"Dimples, just trust me, okay?" Drell said.

Darla sighed. "Well, all right..."

"Thank you and don't worry, Eloise will still be in the Plaza, so then you can do your usual visits." Drell said.

"I-I-I..." Darla sounded on the edge.

"Everything will be okay." Drell assured her.

"I sure hope you're right..." Darla said.

"Asking if I'm right is a rhetorical question because I'm ALWAYS right!" Drell smiled boastfully.

"Yes, yes, you are." Father Time groaned out of annoyance.

Drell chuckled. "Leave this to me, Goldie, I know what I'm doin'."

Darla sighed. "I hope you do, sir."

And so, Drell and Darla were teleported to Paris.

"Nice digs." Drell smiled at the sights of Darla's room.

"I have a lifetime reservation here..." Darla sighed. "Just me and nobody else..."

"Really?" Drell asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Darla lightly nodded and sat down on her bed. 

"You don't seem to really enjoy your life in Paris." Drell noticed.

"I think Pierre is trying to steal me away from Urchin and Eloise..." Darla replied. "He never wants her here with me."

"Well, with me here, you will get what you want." Drell said.

"Drell, I don't know what to say." Darla sounded eternally grateful.

"How about 'thank you'?" Drell smirked.

Darla smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Excuse moi, but what is going on in here?" Pierre asked as he entered the room.

Darla's eyes widened. "Oh, Pierre!"

"You have to stand up to him." Drell told her.

"Are you saying I'm spineless?" Darla pouted to the warlock.

"You are also Sailor Moon, you have the power of the Silver Crystal which you still have on you." Drell said.

"I understand, but..." Darla frowned.

"Darla, you have to choose..." Drell put his hands on her shoulders. "It's him or your daughter."

Darla knew that he was right and where her heart was telling her that her daughter was more important than anything else as her Silver Crystal glowed.

"Darlene, we have a photo shoot tomorrow..." Pierre reminded. 

Darla turned away from him and bowed her head. 

"Did you hear me?" Pierre sounded firm now.

"No, no more." Darla said.

"No more?" Pierre asked.

"Pierre, this has gone on long enough." Darla said.

"What are you talking about, mon cherie?" Pierre asked.

"Don't 'mon cherie' me," Darla glared. "You keep me away from my only child who needs me!"

"I do no such thing," Pierre tried to sound innocent. "Why, without moi, you would be nothing!"

"No, she wouldn't." Drell said.

"And who do you think you are?" Pierre glared at Drell, obviously not recognizing him.

"Your replacement." Drell glared back at him.

"Excuse moi?" Pierre glared back.

"You heard him." Darla glared as well.

"You cannot do that to me!" Pierre reached into his shirt and took out a paper that Darla had signed as 'Darlene Fudo' of course. "We 'ave a contract!"

Darla snatched the contract from him before tearing it up.

"NON!" Pierre yelped.

"Oui, oui!" Darla glared at him.

"So, now you must leave." Drell said before lifting up Pierre.

Pierre sweated nervously. "You can't do this to me!"

"We can and we have, now beat it before I make you leave." Drell snarled.

"What if I don't want to?" Pierre gulped.

"Shall I throw him out?" Drell smirked to Darla.

"Oh, yes, best option for le poubelle." Darla agreed, calling Pierre the French word for 'trash'.

"DARLENE!" Pierre yelped as Drell was personally taking care of him.

Darla sighed and rolled her eyes, she then looked over to her room's desk and picked up a golden frame that was knocked down. "Foolish man almost ruined my picture..." she muttered as she looked to a portrait of her six-year-old daughter in her white blouse, black jumper, and dark pink hair bow which was nearly a reddish hue. "Don't worry, Eloise, Mommy will be home very soon, and less than three days... I promise..." she hugged the picture as a tear drop rolled down her face.

Drell took the French man outside before actually throwing him outside with his full strength. There was a loud shake that nearly rumbled the whole place.

Drell wiped his hands together as he came back in the room. "Good riddance," He walked back inside to see that Darla had a tear rolling down her cheek. "Darla?"

Darla sniffled and wiped her eyes, bowing her head.

"Oh, Darla, don't cry," Drell came next to her and put his arm around her. "Once we're through, you'll be with Eloise so, so, so much more." he then said, saying in three times like Nanny did a lot of the time and Eloise had copied due to her raising her more than Darla did herself with the way things had been.

This seemed to have cheered Darla up and made her feel better. Drell decided to give her a hug.

Darla hugged him back, letting out some more loose tears. "I wonder what she's doing right this minute..."

"Probably getting into trouble," Drell mumbled under his breath. "She's Urchin's daughter after all."

"True." Darla giggled a little.

Drell smirked. "Come on, let's get to work."

Darla nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Back in New York City...

Eloise, Leon, Felicity, Estelle, Akito, Vincent, and the Pokemon were now in the hallways after chatting with Mrs. Daniels.

"Where shall we look now?" Eloise pondered as they got out of their disguises.

Leon didn't say anything, but his stomach was heard growling.

"To the kitchen!" Vincent announced.

"Good idea!" Eloise agreed.

"Lunch?" Leon asked hopefully.

"No, room service!" Eloise replied as she skipped and led the way to the elevator.

"Yep." Vincent nodded.

They went down to the room service floor. Leon held his stomach as he felt very hungry and the man behind room service was currently on the phone as the chefs moved the food along the room which made the nine-year-old boy feel even hungrier.

"Sorry, Eloise, but there's a prince staying here and he hasn't ordered room service." the man told Eloise as he was on the phone.

"What's this prince's name?" Estelle asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't discuss that." the man replied as he got back on the phone to answer the next call.

"Please, just this once?" Estelle pleaded.

The man sighed. "His name is Kentaro." he then revealed.

Leon seemed to visibly jolt at that name. Akito glanced at that and started to suspect something strange and unusual about 'Leon'. Eloise sighed and slumped as she then went into the kitchen with her cousins and new friend. The chef was barking orders to his cooks and one table accidentally caught on fire with the dishes. Akito then secretly brought out his spell book so he could stop time and make sure no one other than him and Leon were moving, so then he could prove his theory was correct. Everything seemed to stop.

"What happened...?" Leon blinked.

"Leon, you need to tell Eloise and the others the truth about who you are." Akito said.

"What are you talking about?" Leon asked.

"You're the prince, aren't you?" Akito asked.

Leon's eyes seemed to widen at that question.

Akito took note of that. "So, I'm correct?"

Leon looked very nervous. "How did you know?"

"I'm the son of a detective, I have a hunch for certain things," Akito said. "And besides, you said you need to talk to Mr. Salamone."

"Oh... Right..." Leon felt defeated.

"Why did you hide yourself from us?" Akito asked the young prince once he was found out.

"I just wanted to know how it felt like to not be a prince." Leon frowned.

"Why wouldn't you want to be a prince?" Akito asked, remembering what his unicorn uncle helped him discover the night before. "You get to have servants, people eat out of the palm of your hands, and best of all, you get your very own princess and you get to rule as a king when you grow up!"

"But you're not free to make your own decisions," Leon listed the cons of being royalty while Akito listed the pros. "People tell you where to go and what to wear... Sometimes you just feel trapped."

"I-I guess I never considered that." Akito frowned.

"It's true..." Leon said. "Plus, I also just wanna go home."

"Then why not tell your parents after the Debutante Ball?" Akito asked.

"I don't know..." Leon frowned. "What if no one listens to me?"

"They're your parents, of course they'll listen to you." Akito smiled.

"I guess..." Leon stared at the floor and shuffled his foot.

"Trust me," Akito put his arm around the young royal. "Plus, you should have fun while you're here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Leon smiled.

"Just trust us," Akito said. "You should also tell Eloise that you're the prince."

Leon frowned.

"We're already your friends and we didn't know you were a prince," Akito encouraged. "I had a suspicion about you, but you're a kid, you should be having fun and save the boring stuff for adulthood."

"I suppose so..." Leon smiled halfway.

"So then, you'll tell Eloise?" Akito asked.

"I-I'll try, but it won't be easy..." Leon said. "Um, Akito, about your cousin... Is she always this... Umm... Well... How can I say this without hurting anyone's feelings?"

"What about Eloise?" Akito asked.

"She's a little... Energetic, yes?" Leon said then.

"Yes, she is energetic." Akito smiled.

"And very sneaky..." Leon then continued.

"Yes, she can be very sneaky." Akito said.

"What is her deal?" Leon asked.

"She has her mother's looks and father's sense of humor." Akito replied.

Leon raised a brow. "What does that mean?"

"She's just like her parents." Akito told him.

"Oh..." Leon wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not.

"Just give her a chance... Everybody gets used to Eloise eventually." Akito said.

Leon shrugged. "I guess so."

"Thatta boy." Akito smiled.

Leon smiled back. Akito then used the counter spell and everything started to move again. Everything went as it did before as if nothing happened.

"How did you do that?" Leon asked.

"Magic." Akito said.

"Magic?" Leon asked, almost as if he didn't believe it.

"I'll explain later." Akito promised.

"Here's what I like to do," Eloise suddenly said about the flames. "Save the day!"

"Oh, boy." Ditto said.

"Surely we can call the fire department..." Felicity suggested.

"Nonsense!" Eloise skipped along to 'save the day'.

"This can't end well." Ditto said.

"All right, here's what we do." Eloise said as she took out a pot and wore it over her head like a hat. "One of you twist that thing while I pull this!" she then gestured to the water valve as she grabbed the hose.

Leon decided to hold the valve. 

"All right!" Eloise called as she held the hose, much to the dismay of the cooks in the kitchen. "Let 'er rip!"

"Yeah!" Ditto cheered.

Leon grunted as he turned the valve which made the hose gush water out through the nozzle.

"NO!" the head chef rushed over and picked up Eloise in his arms, making her drop the hose.

The hose then sprayed and squirted water all through the kitchen, drenching more of the cooks than putting out the flames. The head chef scolded Eloise before putting her down and tried to catch the hose before it could cause any more damage.

"Quick, turn the water off." Ditto said.

Unfortunately, since Leon didn't speak Pokemon, he rushed to Eloise's side and actually looked delighted at the chaos. One cook took the hose and had trouble controlling it as it splashed against more of the chefs. Eventually, the hose died down just as the head chef came and saw his kitchen was soaked and so was the food for the Debutante Ball.

"This is bad." Akito said.

The head chef picked up a piece off a plate as it was dripping from hose water and he glared to the cook who had the hose, blaming him for this. Eloise took the pot off, then grabbed Leon's hand and ran with him out of the kitchen. The others then took that as their cue to follow her.

"Eloise, this is really bad, we have to make sure that nothing else goes wrong with the ball." Akito informed her.

"I promise, we'll take care of that later, but now, it's time for lunch." Eloise said.

Akito sighed and shook his head. "This girl is going to be the death of me..."

Eloise took everyone into the fine dining room as they looked at their menus and the waiter was waiting for their order.

"What to have, what to have?" Larvitar said.

"Whatever you guys want." Eloise promised.

Akito was about to order something until he began to have a vision about what would happen to the Debutante Ball. 

The waiter walked by as Akito's vision distracted him. "Have you decided?"

"How's the chicken kiev today?" Eloise asked him.

"Fantastique, Miss Eloise." the waiter beamed.

"Then the chicken kiev it is," Eloise then said, ordering for the others. "And charge it please to my room."

Akito saw as a star was being taken down from the other four. "What's happening?" he wondered as the hotel seemed to be slipping in quality.

"You children ruined everything, the food, the ball, everything." Mr. Salamone said.

"What?!" Akito panicked again.

"Mr. Salamone, we didn't mean to, honest!" Eloise cried. 

"I'm finished with you, Eloise!" Mr. Salamone snarled at her. 

"But what about my mother and nanny?" Eloise pouted.

"I don't care anymore." Mr. Salamone said.

"You can't do this to us!" Estelle yelped.

Suddenly, the kids were out of the hotel and the doors were slammed on them as it appeared to be closed down. The vision then ended from there which made Akito concerned.

 

"You can do that?" Leon asked Eloise after their orders were taken. "Charge things?"

"I charge everything," Eloise shrugged like it was normal. "Doesn't everyone?"

"No." Estelle said.

"Oh." Eloise shrugged.

Leon sighed to all of them. "I wish I had your lives, guys... Or at least a turtle, a Pokemon, and maybe even a tutor."

"A turtle and a tutor don't seem so very much." Eloise disagreed. 

"Tell that to my father," Leon sulked. "He thinks the best thing for me is boarding school."

"Wow, your dad is really that bad?" Vincent asked.

"He can be..." Leon sighed.

"What does your mother think?" Felicity asked.

Leon looked distant and gravely sorrow at that question, he even bowed his head. "She died two years ago..."

"We're so sorry for your loss." Estelle said.

"You must miss her terribly." Eloise added, not even wanting to imagine what her life would be like if she didn't have her mother, it would be twice as much worse than her being away to Paris almost all of the time.

"More than I can say, Eloise, more than I can say." Leon frowned.

"My mother may not have perished, but I spent the first eight years of my life never knowing of her..." Felicity said, putting her hands together gently.

Leon looked to her. "Why is that?"

"It's a very long story that Papa told me once I got older..." Felicity said. "Are you sure you wish to know more?"

"Please." Leon said.

"Do you all mind?" Felicity looked to her cousins for equal approval.

"None at all," The Fudo siblings and Eloise smiled. "Which means 'sure'."

Eloise nodded.

"Well... Okay..." Felicity said as she got comfortable in her seat. "you see... My maman went out late one night... She got lost and was in the rain... She ended up in a strange place with very strange characters... She didn't know where she was or what it was all about, but she knew that when she woke up the next morning, that she had to go back... It was bizarre, but she really liked it and wondered what it would be like to go back if she had the chance... She then came back and was told to stay forever and never see her parents or loved ones again... Eventually, she accepted and she found out the owner was actually her father and the life she thought she had was a lie and the people who raised her and had her, were not her real parents, but she was separated at birth by accident."

"Oh, my...." Leon frowned.

"Maman found out she was a long-lost princess of a galaxy hidden from the main solar system discovered by scientists with the nine planets we all know and love," Felicity continued. "Due to being a princess, she was to have an arranged marriage on her eighteenth birthday. Papa really missed Maman, he left his home to look for work after he attempted to patch things up with Belle and Adam, when he was told where she was, he went to track her down and decided to serve the King of the new castle. Papa noticed how beautiful and deathly Maman had grown up to be and he fell in love with her."

"Awww!" Estelle smiled in awe.

"It wasn't all good though..." Felicity said. "Before my mother's engagement, my parents got together and... Well... They got intimate with each other of course... But... It was against her father's rules and he promised to kill me right after I had been born... He then found himself unable to, whether by guilt or conscience, I am not sure, but he made my mother give me up. He had banished my father after she was found as pregnant and after I was born, he made her give me up, she was to send me to an orphanage or a workhouse, but she found a way to Papa and she abandoned me on Belle and Adam's doorstep."

"That's terrible." Vincent said.

Felicity nodded softly, it was truly a a horrendous tale, but it was all true. "Indeed."

"But then, how did your parents get back together?" Leon asked.

"It felt like a huge coincidence," Felicity continued her family's tale as old as time. "Papa was telling me the story of what happened... Their getting together... Their relationship... My birth... Then, later that night, I could not sleep... Someone came to the castle and I recognized her the instant she walked through the doors and Monsieur Cogsworth let her inside... It was my mother and she had escaped her father's clutches and faked her death and she moved into the castle until we all found our new home together and we could live together peacefully and somewhat happily."

"Great." Akito smiled.

"That is the story." Felicity then concluded.

"At least it had a happy ending." Teddy smiled.

"If you can call it that..." Misdreavus whispered about Cherry and Forte's so-called 'love life'.

"So, Dad, I noticed your eyes were doing that glowing thing." Larvitar said to Akito.

"Glowing thing?" Akito looked down to his rock Pokemon.

"I think he's referring to when you're having a vision, Akito." Estelle said to her twin brother.

"Oh... Yeah... That." Akito said.

"Is it anything serious?" Larvitar asked about the vision.

"Let's just say that I think we shouldn't do anything mischievous anymore until after the Debutante Ball." Akito said.

"Why are you looking at me?" Eloise replied innocently.

"How much mischief have you caused here?" Estelle asked.

"Moi?" Eloise patted herself. "Cause mischief? Don't be absurd!"

"Actually, Eloise, you do tend to cause mischief." Ditto said.

"Shh!" Eloise shushed her Pokemon.

"See, even your own Pokemon agrees." Vincent said.

"Oh, trust me, I know what I'm doing." Eloise smiled.

"How many times have I heard that before?" Ditto asked.

"Oh, Ditto, you worry too much." Eloise patted her Pokemon on his blobbed head.

"Ay-yi-yi." Ditto groaned.

"Still, I wish I could be like you guys..." Leon sounded jealous of his new friends since they weren't royalty, even if Felicity had a rough upbringing.

"So, you'd like to have superpowers and Pokemon too?" Estelle asked.

"Anything but being... Something else..." Leon said, not going to reveal his true identity.

Akito noticed that and looked disappointed that Leon didn't confess about his true heritage, but hoped that he would sometime and open up to Eloise about it. 

"You must miss your mother awfully," Eloise said. "I miss my mother, even when she's away for a short time."

"But you have Nanny." Leon reminded her.

"Yeah, she's mostly my companion next to Ditto..." Eloise smiled then, feeling like Nanny was more like her mother than Darla ever really was. "I'll also never forget that summer where I finally got to meet my father."

"Yeah, that day was one crazy adventure." Estelle said.

"Really then?" Leon asked.

"We will tell you about it sometime." Felicity promised.

Leon sighed softly, thinking back to what Eloise said. "I've never had a companion..."

"Well, you do now, don't you?" Eloise mused with a friendly smile to him then. 

Leon smiled back gently. "yeah, I guess I do."

"Come on!" Eloise stood up right then, pulling the older boy's hand and pulled him up to a standing position.

"What about the chicken kiev?" Leon reminded her since he knew this meant they were going off somewhere else now.

"Oh, my Lord, that was for us?" Eloise asked as she took a couple of rolls and stuffed one of them in his mouth. "We just have too much to do!"

"Apparently." Vincent said.

Leon muffled as Eloise dragged him out of the fine dining area of the hotel.

"Aunt Darla and Uncle Urchin need to put that girl on a leash..." Akito groaned about his always moving cousin.

Eloise then ordered the chicken kiev and a carrot to one of the horse-carriage drivers and she went back to her room briefly to get her coat and hat before going outside with her cousins and new friend.

"This girl just never slows down." Vincent said.

"I wonder where she gets that from?" Estelle mumbled slightly.

"Who knows?" Akito shrugged.

"I just hope this day doesn't get too dangerous." Teddy said.

"Ah, you worry too much," Misdreavus said. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Ask and shall receive." Vulpix warned.


	13. Chapter 13

Once Eloise got her coat and hat on after meeting outside, she took out binoculars and started to look around for the Prince of Kushin visiting the Plaza for the Ball, unknowing that he was right next to her and was her new friend. "Now, if you were my date, where would you be?" she rhetorically asked as she looked all around with her binoculars to find the prince.

"Closer than you think." Akito whispered to himself.

"What's that?" Leon noticed one spot that stood out better than the others.

"Only Central Park," Eloise smiled. "The most wonderful park..." she then realized that Leon had a lot of questions for someone who she thought lived around these parts. "I thought your school was in New York?"

"It is... But I don't get out much." Leon explained.

"You mean you live here, yet you've never seen the city?!" Eloise thought that was an outrage. "Why didn't you say so? Come on!"

"Looks like you'll be getting a tour." Estelle smiled.

"But, Eloise, what about looking for your date?" Vincent asked.

"The prince will have to wait!" Eloise replied overly dramatically and raised her hand high.

Leon gave her a glance. "The prince?"

"You absolutely can't tell a soul," Eloise put her hands on his shoulders as she smiled dreamily. "But yes, the Prince of Kushin is taking me to the ball~..."

"Yep." Ditto smiled.

Leon had a little laugh.

"I'm absolutely serious!" Eloise noticed his laugh. "Now... Um... You either stop or I won't show you New York!" she then firmly pouted at him.

"Okay, okay, he'll stop." Akito said.

Leon made himself stop laughing, but he did find Eloise's pout adorable and funny, luckily, he found himself to stop.

"Good." Eloise nodded and ran off with them to allow Leon to have a tour of her home in New York City.

"Once upon a time in New York City..." Vincent sang to himself lazily.

Akito and Estelle then glanced to their older brother.

"It's a song I used to sing to myself before I met you guys," Vincent explained. "It always made me feel a little more at home, but something deep inside of me told me that I didn't belong here."

"Well, then, why don't you sing it now?" Estelle asked.

"Only if you don't mind..." Vincent smiled shyly. "I don't sing in public much..."

"Go ahead, it would be perfect for our little tour." Akito suggested.

"Well, all right..." Vincent sighed before he started the song. "Now it's always once upon a time in New York City... It's a big old, bad old, tough old town, it's true, But beginnings are contagious there, They're always setting stages there, They're always turning pages there for you~ Ain't great the way it begins in New York City? Right away you're making time and making friends!" he continued singing. "No one cares where you were yesterday if they pick you out you're on your way to a once upon a time, it never ends!!!"

Akito and Estelle were surprised at Vincent's singing talents.

"So don't be shy get out there, Let go and try believing that you're the guy they're dying to see," Vincent sang. "'Cuz dreams, no crime, not once upon a time, Once upon a time in New York City."

Vulpix smiled up to his 'papa' as they were going around for Eloise's personal tour of the city she lived in.

"If it's always once upon a time in New York City, Why does nightfall find you feeling so alone?" Vincent sang. "How could anyone stay starry-eyed when it's raining cats and dogs outside and the rain is saying 'Now you're on your own'?"

Eloise walked ahead of everyone since she knew the city a whole lot better than they did, especially Leon.

"So don't be scared, Though yesterday no one cared, They're getting your place prepared where you want to be," Vincent sang. "Keep dream alive dreaming is how the strong survive, Once upon a time in New York City."

The kids and Pokemon were then on their way with traveling.


	14. Chapter 14

Darla was still in Paris, but right now, she was packing all of her bags in the hotel room she often stayed in while visiting away from home with her daughter and Nanny.

"Good girl." Drell said about the decision she made.

"Drell, I'm twenty-two, I'm not a little girl anymore." Darla laughed a little.

"I know, I just wanted you to know that you're making the right decision." Drell said.

Darla then struggled to close her last suitcase. "Ugh, this one is always so stubborn!"

"Allow me." Drell gently shoved her over, then stood over the bag before sitting right on top of it.

Darla then was able to click it shut. "Ah, that's more like it."

"Just need a little muscle power." Drell said, showing off one of his muscles.

"Oh, brother..." Darla rolled her eyes to that.

Drell chuckled.

"I should call Eloise to let her know I'm coming home early..." Darla was about to go to the phone.

"She's in the city, giving Leon a tour." Drell told her.

"WHAT?!" Darla asked. "How do you-"

Drell showed his crystal ball to show Eloise was traveling the city with her new friend all around with Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, Larvitar, Teddy, Vulpix, Misdreavus, and Ditto following them.

"Oh, right." Darla said.

"Never underestimate me..." Drell chuckled.

"Oh, but I must tell her I'll be home sooner than anticipated..." Darla looked unsure.

"Didn't you promise her a surprise over the phone last night?" Drell prompted.

"Well... Yes, but..." Darla rubbed her arm.

"What better surprise than her mother coming home early?" Drell suggested.

"You're right." Darla smiled.

"Of course I am." Drell smirked smugly to that.

"Don't make me call Atticus." Darla smirked back.

"All right, all right, I kid, I kid." Drell laughed, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Hm... How to get a flight on such short notice?" Darla asked.

"How about I bring you to the hotel just as the ball finishes and Eloise has her own personal best night ever with her own prince at the hotel's Debutante Ball?" Drell offered.

"You'd do that for me?" Darla smiled.

"Hey, you're Atticus's family," Drell smiled back. "You deserve it, plus your daughter misses you like crazy when you're not home."

"Tell me about it..." Darla sighed. "Sometimes I feel like a bad mother because I'm barely home with her. I think Pierre just wanted to keep me here all to himself."

"Well, now you won't ever have to deal with him anymore." Drell smiled.

"I suppose that's true..." Darla smiled.

"When you're ready, I will take you," Drell said softly as he watched the crystal ball to the hotel now and saw that the head chef of the kitchen and a laundry woman were complaining to Mr. Salamone about the burnt and soaked dinner dishes and now pink laundry due to Leon's boarding school uniform accidentally being mixed in with white sheets about Eloise's shenanigans. "I see your daughter takes after her father, no?"

"Indeed she does." Darla sighed.

"I hear they say she has your looks and his sense of humor." Drell said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Darla slightly rolled her eyes. "I love her, but she's uncontrollable sometimes."

"Perhaps she acts like that because she misses you?" Drell suggested.

"I have the same suspicion." Darla said.

"Why do you let her stay at the hotel anyway?" Drell asked. "Couldn't you ask Patrick and Emily to watch her for you?"

"I don't wanna be a bother or burden by dumping my daughter on them..." Darla said. "I thought maybe staying at the hotel would be a good idea... I was visiting New York City with Amber once and Eloise really loved one of the employees, Bill. Plus, since my old nanny was already living in the hotel, I thought maybe it would be a good idea, she was one of my best friends growing up and she was always like a mother to me."

"Well, that sounds like a good enough reason to me." Drell said.

"What do you mean?" Drell asked.

"Urchin and I never got married..." Darla said. "I mean... We love each other very much, and we even realized it after we visited Hawaii with Cherry and Atticus the first time and I first met my old friend and pen pal at the time, Lilo Pelekai, but... We never got married."

"Why aren't you two married?" Drell asked.

"We never got around to that..." Darla said. "We just never knew where we would live... And about a year or two after I moved into the hotel's penthouse on the sixteenth floor with Nanny, Pierre came back for me and we traveled all over Europe together. I nearly completely forgot all about Urchin and my daughter."

"So, it's all Pierre's fault." Drell said.

Darla looked back. "You think so?"

"Yes, I mean think about it, who's been keeping you from spending more time with Eloise?" Drell asked.

"Pierre..." Darla narrowed her eyes now.

"And who seems to only want you all to himself?" Drell asked.

"Pierre..." Darla answered again, firmly folding her arms, now angry with her so-called best friend from France.

"Who's to blame?" Drell put his hand to his ear with an eager smile with her rage.

"Pierre!" Darla snarled, she looked a lot how she did as a child when certain things wouldn't go her way back in Hollywood.

"Then let's go and also after the ball, you go and find Urchin and figure out a day you two get married." Drell said.

"Yes, sir." Darla firmly agreed.

Drell nodded to her with a smile. Darla checked out of her hotel and was now on her way to reunite with her little girl.

Meanwhile, Eloise kept showing Leon all around New York City as it was now 1:30 and there were six and a half hours until the ball.

"Afternoon, Maggie." Eloise greeted the horse-driver.

"Eloise, my lass," the woman greeted back with a smile. "Thank you for the chicken, it was quite fine. Quite, quite fine indeed."

"Maggie, this is my friend Leon, along with my cousins, Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity," Eloise introduced. "Guys, this is Maggie."

"Pleased to meet you, Maggie." Estelle curtsied.

"Likewise." Maggie smiled back.

Akito and Vincent bowed to the Irish woman.

"Where are you from?" Leon asked, noticing an accent.

"Ireland, my friend," Maggie informed. "Lucky charm works better with the toursits." she then gestured to the green plant in her hat.

"Leon's never seen New York before." Eloise told her.

"Never seen New York?" Maggie sounded appalled. "Well, that's almost a crime!"

"Indeed." Eloise nodded.

"How fast shall we go then?" Maggie asked as they climbed into the buggy's seats which were big enough for all of them to fit inside warmly and safely, covering themselves with the blanket as the Pokemon sat near their feet on the floor.

"Fast as you absolutely everly can!" Eloise replied.

"Then the 'Quick Like a Bunny' tour it is!" Maggie agreed before hitching up her horses to make them go around the streets so Leon could see New York City up close.

"What's the 'Quick Like a Bunny' tour?" Teddy asked.

"It'll take about half an hour." Eloise replied as she put Ditto on top of her hat.

The horse neighed and then trotted along to show them all the sights and sounds that New York City had to offer. There were slow taxi cabs driving beside them, coming into traffic unfortunately for them.

"Oh, great, traffic." Vulpix groaned.

Luckily, they made it out of traffic and could now explore. They all looked up and around the great and tall buildings of the city and pointed out various famous sights.


	15. Chapter 15

"This is so exciting." Teddy smiled.

Felicity smiled as they passed Radio City Music Hall next to the stock market. They were now coming into Time Square and it was a lot more beautiful and exciting up close in this point of view.

"Cool." Larvitar smiled.

"This is the best tour of New York ever." Vulpix purred.

"Yep." Misdreavus smiled.

"Indeed." Felicity agreed with her Ghost Pokemon as they ventured the city in style.

"What next?" Leon asked.

"You'll see when we make the first stop." Eloise replied with a smile.

Leon smiled back, he was finally having so much fun and now knew what it was like to be a real kid. Vincent looked out, then gasped as he looked over to one sidewalk. Jenny was in her school uniform and was with other girls around her age as they were walking down the sidewalk together.

"Hey, Jenny!" Estelle called out.

Vincent turned bright red, bit his lip, and ducked down nervously. Jenny stopped walking and looked around as she could had sworn she heard her name.

"Over here!" Estelle and Vulpix called out.

"Guys!" Vincent nearly hissed.

Eloise saw what they were doing and called out. "Maggie, stop the ride!"

The Irish lady then stopped the horse, stopping the carriage ride, so then Jenny could see them.

"Oh, my gosh..." Vincent sounded nervous as he sweated and his heart raced.

Jenny looked both ways and crossed the street, gripping the straps of her backpack as she was on her way to meet her old friends from out-of-town.

"Dad, why are you nervous?" Vulpix asked.

"I... Well... She... I... Erm..." Vincent stuttered, unable to find the right words as Jenny was on her way right over to them.

"It's only Mama." Vulpix soothed.

Vincent breathed nervously.

"Did someone call my name?" Jenny asked as she made it over to the horse-carriage.

"Hey, Mama." Vulpix smiled.

"Oh, Vulpix, hi!" Jenny smiled back, cooing to the Fire Fox Pokemon and gently stroked him. "How are you, little guy?"

"I'm doing fine, Mama," Vulpix smiled before looking down. "Papa, come out and say hi to Mama."

Vincent shivered and shuddered, gritting his teeth anxiously.

"Vincent?" Jenny tilted her red-haired head.

Vincent puffed air from his cheeks, then smiled nervously as he slowly slid up. "Heeeeey, Jenny....."

"Why are you hiding?" Jenny asked.

"Um... Well..." Vincent chuckled nervously and sheepishly.

"Papa would like to take you to the Debutante Ball, Mama." Vulpix smiled.

Vincent's emerald eyes widened and he then smiled bashfully to the rich girl he strongly adored.

"Is this true, Vincent?" Jenny asked for confirmation.

"Uh..." Vincent stammered, then gulped deeply and sighed softly. "What do you say?"

"I say I'd love to be your date to the Debutante Ball." Jenny smiled.

Vincent smiled back." Really?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jenny smiled. "When is it?"

Vincent bit his lip. "I-I know this is short notice, but it starts in six hours..."

"Oh, my... Well then, I better go and make sure I have something perfect to wear." Jenny said.

"Sorry, I've been meaning to ask you for the longest time, but I don't know why, I just got so nervous..." Vincent said.

"Same here." Vulpix said.

"Oh, Vincent..." Jenny sighed with a smile and patted him on his dark brown haired head. 

Vincent smiled bashfully.

"I'm sure I can find something in my closet in time for th ball, but I gladly accept your invitation." Jenny smiled to him.

"Thanks, Jenny." Vincent smiled.

"Of course, Vincent." Jenny said.

"I'd hate to cut this short, but we have a tour to go through." Eloise said.

"Maybe you should stay with Mama since you know New York better than any of us, Papa," Vulpix suggested. "We could meet you later."

Vincent looked anxious about being alone with Jenny, he did like her, but he felt nervous due to his crush on her.

"Yeah, go ahead spend some alone time with Jenny." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, if you guys don't mind..." Vincent replied.

"Oh, we don't at all, go ahead, you crazy kids." Felicity giggled.

Jenny giggled to that in response.

"Uh, okay, Jenny, where were you off to?" Vincent asked the redheaded girl.

"Just back home," Jenny replied. "Wanna walk me home?"

"Sure, Jenny." Vincent smiled bashfully.

"Have fun, you two." Akito smirked.

"Uh, thanks." Vincent said.

"Onward, Maggie!" Eloise then called.

Maggie nodded to her and let the horse start going again. Vincent and Jenny waved and were now going back to where Jenny's classmates were as they were on their way to the redheaded girl's house.

"I'm sure those two will be fine alone." Larvitar said.

"Let's ride along then." Eloise nodded.

Maggie then took them along more sights while Jenny and Vincent would be alone. They came up to one stop to see a man was painting portraits of couples together and Eloise decided to get a portrait done with Leon.

"This tour is going to be one Leon will never forget." Teddy smiled.

"Indeed it will be, Teddy." Estelle hugged her Teddiursa as they waited for Eloise and Leon.

Eloise and Leon stood next to each other on top of a set of stairs and gave model poses. The man smiled as he painted them, the only other color besides black and white he used was yellow for Eloise's coat.

"I wonder how the portrait will look." Vulpix said.

After a moment, the artist finished. The kids and Pokemon looked at the portrait and loved it very much, showering the artist with compliments. Eloise loved it so much that she hugged the artist in high admiration and spirit. The artist smiled back fondly to her.

"This has to be the greatest tour ever." Larvitar smiled.

Eloise took her cousins and new friends all around the city and they had the time of their lives, especially at the Statue of Liberty and a boat ride. Maggie waited for them until they would be ready to come back so she could take them for more sights until they would return to the hotel.

"This is so cool." Vulpix smiled.

Eloise smiled to them as they were having the best day that any of them could ever have, at least for now anyway.

Jenny said goodbye to her friends and now walked with Vincent over to the front door and wiggled the knob to check if it was unlocked or not. She then reached into her bag and took out the key, unlocking the door and walking inside with Vincent. "Come on in, I'm sure it'll be okay if you visit for just a little while."

"I guess I could stay for a while." Vincent smiled.

Jenny smiled and walked inside the house. "Georgette, Oliver, I'm home!" she called out.

Oliver happily and excitedly rushed over to the girl, nuzzling his face against her legs and gently mewed in excitement that she was home at last.

Georgette simply got up from her aerobics and met up with her owner and the orange cat.

Jenny smiled and pet her pets, kneeling down on the floor now. "I missed you guys too."

Oliver purred, happy to see her back and then saw Vincent, still happy.

"Look who's come to visit, Oliver." Jenny smiled as she picked him up in her hands and showed him Vincent.

"Hey there, little guy." Vincent smiled.

Oliver smiled back up to Vincent.

"How you doing?" Vincent asked as he pet the orange cat/kitten.

"Great, I didn't know you were in town, Vincent." Oliver replied as Jenny went to put her backpack away.

"Surprise." Vincent smiled.

"Yes, very much..." Georgette agreed. "Erm, welcome back, Vincent." she then gently smiled to him.

"Great to be back." Vincent smiled.

Oliver smiled and nuzzled against his face. Vincent smiled back as he walked into the house, remembering everything and where all the rooms were, luckily it wasn't a huge mansion like many rich people, but was still big compared to most people who lived in New York City. 

Jenny put her backpack away for now and opened her large wardrobe closet that had many dresses and outfits, and was now looking through to see which would be perfect for her to be the bell of the ball. "Now, what to wear?" she asked herself.

Georgette poked her head in the room and walked in.

Jenny hummed in thought, then looked to her poodle who knew a lot more about fashion than she did. "What do you think?"

Georgette walked right into Jenny's wardrobe to pick out the perfect dress. Jenny smiled, she then sat on her bed and looked into her mirror, gently bouncing her scarlet hair while Georgette went to find the perfect outfit for her mistress. After a short while Georgette came back out with the perfect dress for her mistress. Jenny looked over once she saw the poodle's reflection in her miror. Georgette came back with a forest green dress with black gloves.

"Oh, Georgette, it's lovely." Jenny approved.

Georgette smiled, already knowing that she knew her mistress would approve. Jenny took the dress and put it against her body as she looked in the mirror, imagining herself in it. Georgette smiled in high approval.

"Thank you," Jenny hugged her poodle for the help. "Oh, what a day this turned out to be... I'm going to the Debutante Ball with Vincent!"

Georgette smiled at her mistress, happy for her. Jenny smiled back.

Vincent sat on the couch next to Oliver and was playing around with the TV remote to pass the time. Oliver seem to love to play with Vincent whenever he came over or whenever he could. Vincent smiled, he then grabbed one of his shoelaces and pulled it out and dangled it over Oliver to play with the kitten. 

Oliver chuckled and swatted at the lace as he flopped on his back. Vincent chuckled, missed having this much fun with a cat. Oliver laughed with Vincent as they played.

"You like that, don't you?" Vincent chuckled as he continued to dangle the shoelace playfully.

"I sure do." Oliver smiled as he kept swatting at the shoelace.

Vincent laughed as he played. Jenny came back over to the boys, still wearing her school uniform, she then saw what they were doing and put her hands to her mouth with a small giggle in amusement.

"This is so much fun." Oliver smiled.

Vincent laughed, then looked to see Jenny. "Oh, hello... Heh..."

"Having fun, are we?" Jenny smirked.

"Uh-huh." Oliver nodded.

Jenny giggled as she sat herself down between the kitten and the human boy.

"I just thought I'd play with him." Vincent smiled.

"I'm sure he appreciates it," Jenny smiled back. "I still can't believe you're here, I didn't think I'd be hit with this today... An invitation to the Debutante Ball and my prince has arrived."

"What can I say? Life is just full of surprises." Vincent said.

"Yes, it is," Jenny agreed. "I mean... Look at Oliver... I still remember when he first came into my life."

"Yeah, I was a scared kitten back then." Oliver said.

Jenny gently pet the orange kitten, making him purr.

"What happened exactly?" Vincent asked.

"Well, I was expecting your brother and sister to come over, it was going to be a whole day of school until I would get to meet them in person at last," Jenny explained. "Winston picked me up from school that day and there was a message from my parents while they were gone away before my birthday."

"Well, good thing that they did come back home." Vincent smiled.

"Yeah... It felt like they were never gonna come home..." Jenny said. "it was hard when their letter said they were staying longer, I really wanted them to come back on my birthday, but at least they came the day after."

"Yeah." Vincent said.

Oliver cuddled against Jenny, thinking she was probably sad.

"Oh, Oliver, don't worry..." Jenny cooed, holding her kitten close and nuzzled her face against his furry face. "I'm fine... We're all okay."

"If you're sure." Oliver frowned.

"It's okay..." Jenny hugged him gently.

Oliver simply nuzzled up to her.

Jenny smiled and hugged the kitten back.

"Remember, 6:00 sharp." Vincent reminded.

"Right... 6:00 on the dot." Jenny nodded back.

"Where you going, Jenny?" Oliver asked.

"I'm going to a ball with Vincent." Jenny replied.

Oliver looked confused and even tilted his head. "This ball... Is it big enough for everybody to play with?" he asked. "Seems kinda silly for a bunch of humans to gather together just to play with a ball."

"No, no," Vincent chuckled. "A ball is a big party with dancing and fine wining and dining, like in a lot of fairy tales like Cinderella."

"Oh..." Oliver now understood.

"Yeah, and where I'll be going to the Debutante Ball with Vincent." Jenny smiled.

"Is that what you humans call a 'date'?" Oliver asked.

"Precisely." Jenny confirmed.

"Cool." Oliver smiled.

"Someday, you might have a little kitty date." Jenny smirked.

"Aw, Jenny..." Oliver nervously put his paw to his forehead with a sheepish smile, dipping his head at the human children.

"Yeah, maybe with Snow White." Vincent playfully smirked.

Oliver stared down at the floor and hopped down as Georgette quietly snickered.

"Oliver and Snow White sitting near a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~." Georgette sang quietly.

"Hey!" Oliver glared at her.

"What?" Georgette smirked, then walked off with her tail in the air. "I'm just being honest."

"You think you're so funny..." Oliver grumbled as he went after her.

Jenny and Vincent laughed to the cat and dog's interactions.

"They're like brother and sister or something." Jenny said.

"Yeah, they are like brother and sister." Vincent chuckled.

Jenny smiled, having a lot of fun with him so far. Vincent smiled back.

Back with the others...

Maggie kept riding the others along as they enjoyed the sights and their ride, which made her smile to them.

"So," Eloise turned to Leon with a bright and cheerful smile. "What do you think?"

"I think it's the most wonderful city in the whole world!" Leon marveled, spreading his arms out.

They hit a slight bump, but it made all of them laugh in mild amusement and enjoyment.

"This is the most excitement I've had in a long time." Larvitar smiled.

"This was the best tour of New York City ever!" Vulpix added.

"It was absolutely lovely!" Leon continued, then spoke a lot like the plucky blonde girl.

Eloise giggled to that. "Oh, Leon, you make me laugh."

Leon smiled back, but it seemed to fade away as she said that and he even turned his head away.

"Leon, what's wrong?" Estelle asked.

Leon looked back softly and apologetic. "My mother used to say that."

"She must have been lovely." Estelle smiled.

"You sound very close with her." Felicity added.

"I really was..." Leon said softly as he had a sad smile, remembering the good old times. "We used to sit outside at night and look at the stars... And talk about everything about the universe. She used to say to me..." he said before speaking in a different language.

"Huh?" Teddy said, confused.

Felicity shrugged, not even she could translate, but she knew it was beautiful from the way Leon said it.

"What does that mean?" Eloise asked.

"It doesn't matter..." Leon said softly. "It's so bright at night in New York, you can't see the stars."

"If only there was a way you could." Estelle said before winking at her twin brother.

Akito nodded silently, but put his finger to his mouth to shush her for now.

"The only way to see the stars in New York is with the most powerfullest telescope." Eloise said to Leon with a hopeful and imaginative smile as always.

'That or one of us having superpowers.' Teddy thought to himself.

Leon looked intrigued to Eloise, her cousins, and the Pokemon. Maggie spoke in the language Leon did in a soothing and comforting tone.

"Maggie, what language is that?" Estelle asked.

"Never mind that," Maggie looked back to Leon with a soothing smile. "It's what you miss most about her, isn't it?"

Leon replied with a smile to the horse driver.

"What?" Eloise asked. "The stars?"

"No..." Leon replied calmly with a small smile. "Hearing her laugh."

"Ohh." Eloise, Felicity, Akito, Estelle, and the Pokemon said, now understanding.

Eloise looked thoughtful for a moment, then gently touched the older boy's shoulder. "You know what I think?"

Leon glanced to her, but didn't say anything.

"I think your father misses her too," Eloise suggested. "Maybe that's why he sent you away. Because he thought you wouldn't miss her so much if you were in a different place."

"But that's not true!" Leon suddenly exclaimed.

"Then you need to tell him that!" Eloise urged.

"How?" Leon frowned. "You don't know how hard it is to talk to him."

"Well, then we'll just have to find a way to get him to listen." Akito said.

"Yes, it can't be any harder than keeping it all inside," Eloise encouraged the boy. "And if you told him how you really, really, really feel, you might get to go home."

Leon now had a hopeful smile for that possibility.

"So, what do you say?" Estelle asked Leon.

"I'll try it..." Leon replied.

"Oh, formidable!" Felicity exclaimed happily.

"Yay!" the Pokemon cheered.

The kids and Pokemon were very happy at Leon's newfound courage due to Eloise's influence.


	16. Chapter 16

Maggie was now bringing the horse-carriage back to the hotel.

"Too bad Emi isn't here." Akito frowned.

The others frowned to poor Akito, knowing that he would want to ask her to the ball.

Eloise took a look at the time. "Ooh, it's about time to meet Mr. Nye in the lobby!"

Maggie dropped them off with a smile, allowing them to go back into the hotel.

"Who is this 'Mr. Nye' anyway, Eloise?" Ditto asked his new owner.

"Mr. Nye hates to wait," Eloise explained on the way inside. "He's worked for my mother for as long as I can remember and has already had the whooping cough and the measles. Sometimes I give him rubber candy. He's absolutely so dumb, he eats it. Sometimes he brings me presents, whether I deserve it or not. I usually do."

"Cool." Ditto smiled.

Eloise glanced to one table where a man in a suit was sitting, then skipped along to it. "Hello, Mr. Nye." she greeted as she climbed over the small ledge by the table rather than walking around it to get to her chair. 

"You're late, Eloise." the man scolded.

"I'm sorry." Eloise replied as she planted her bottom down in the chair as Mr. Nye came behind her and pushed her in the table gently like a gentleman would for his lady friend.

"I wonder what the present's going to be." Ditto smiled.

"Now, we have to have a very serious discussion, okay?" Mr. Nye tried to be patient with the little girl which was not an easy task for many.

"Did you bring the present from my mother?" Eloise asked eagerly. "Or is it maybe from my daddy?"

"Actually I brought two things." Mr. Nye replied as he bent down to pick them out.

"Are they both from Paris or Atlantica?" Eloise asked hopefully.

"Well, one is from Paris," Mr. Nye replied. "The other one is a tad more local, though I never heard of such a place called 'Atlantica'."

"It's an underwater city where mermaids and mermen live," Eloise explained like it was normal. "That's where my daddy lives."

"Right.... So, anyway, you do have gifts from both your parents, even though I've never met your father..." Mr. Nye tried to explain.

"So they are from them?" Eloise asked, totally excited.

"Not done yet..." Mr. Nye said sharply as he placed a small pile of paper in front of her. "We have to talk about your hotel charges, Eloise, it's irresponsible to spend this amount of money."

"I'm six." Eloise pouted.

"I know." Mr. Nye replied.

Akito, Estelle, Felicity, Larvitar, Teddy, Vulpix, and Misdreavus decided to stick around and listen in a little more, fearing Eloise might be in trouble.

"I hope she's not in trouble." Teddy said.

"She sounds like she is..." Estelle said as she held her Teddiursa close in her arms. 

"Eloise, I've spoken to your mother..." Mr. Nye started.

"Is she having an absolutely wonderful time?" Eloise asked as her eyes lit up to hear more about her wonderful mother who was always away from her only child.

"Yes, but... You have to cut back." Mr. Nye replied strictly, but not as strict as Phillip.

"Uh-Oh, sounds like she really is in trouble." Larvitar said.

The other Pokemon agreed.

"Enough about that," Eloise told the man about telling her to stop spending so much of her mother's money. "Where are my presents?"

"Your presents, I brought them up to your suite, now--" Mr. Nye replied, then tried to get back to the point, but since he brought up the gifts from Eloise's parents, that of course lost her interest and attention quicker than the blink of an eye.

"That girl does not listen when the presents come in." Akito sighed.

"Non, non she does not." Felicity nodded then.

"Why do you bother with her?" Estelle asked her twin brother.

"I ask myself that question every time we visit," Akito said.

"I am never having children..." Felicity lightly groaned.

"Who knows what the future will have for us all?" Misdreavus said.

"Oh, boy..." Felicity sighed. 

"Come along, Ditto!" Eloise collected her Pokemon and skipped out of the room.

"ELOISE!" Mr. Nye called for the girl.

"Guys, we have to stop Eloise from making things worse." Akito said.

"Way ahead of ya." Vulpix agreed.

"How can it get worse?" Estelle asked.

Akito sighed before showing them what his vision had shown him. The vision was very dramatic and horrifying to see. Not only were the kids kicked out of the hotel, but Eloise appeared to be homeless now.

"And that's what's going to happen if we don't do something soon." Akito said.

The others glanced at him.

Akito looked back. "I had a vision."

"Well, if you had a vision, then it must be important." Estelle said.

"it was..." Akito said. 

"What happened?" Felicity asked.

"We got kicked out of the hotel, Mr. Salamone made us move on the streets, not just us, but Eloise too." Akito explained.

"Oh, dear...." Estelle frowned.

Akito frowned and nodded.

"Then we can't let that happen." Estelle said.

"Exactly." Akito said.

"Then you know what we have to do." Larvitar said.

"We do?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, we have to make sure that Eloise doesn't do anything that might cause something bad to happen." Estelle said.

"Oh, right." Teddy smiled then, gently hitting his moon crescent laced forehead.

"So, then, we better keep up with her." Vulpix said.

"Yes, yes, let's." Misdreavus agreed.

Eloise had a sneaky smirk on her face again after speaking with someone after chatting with Mr. Nye and was now on her way to the elevator.

"Stop that girl!" Larvitar called out.

Max stood in the elevator as always as the kids and Pokemon rushed to catch up with Eloise and Ditto.

"Hey, guys." Eloise greeted her cousins and their Pokemon.

"Eloise, you have to stop doing these things, some of them have consequences." Akito said.

"Stop doing what?" Eloise asked. "I'm just being me, Eloise."

"And what about what Mr. Salamone warned us about?" Akito asked.

"Oh, he's just a worry wart, no need to worry, I'm also gonna be doin' something nice for Nanny, but hush, it's a surprise and a secret." Eloise replied. 

"Surprise and secret." Ditto repeated as he latched onto the girl's head.

"That doesn't seem so bad." Teddy smiled.

"Okay, Eloise, what are you up to?" Felicity asked.

"What do you mean?" Eloise's stomach turned at her strict tone.

"You know what she means." Misdreavus said.

"Noooo?" Eloise shrugged.

"Truth Spell?" Eloise asked.

"Didn't we tell you that Daddy's a Wiccan and that makes me and Akito Wiccans." Estelle said.

Eloise tilted her head. "What's a wiccan, do you mean a witch?"

"No, she means Wiccan, which is kind of like a priest that can use magic." Akito said.

"They are rare in some societies." Felicity added. 

"Cousin Thorn was one 1/16th on her mother's side." Estelle said from memory.

"Grandpa Patrick's one too." Akito added.

"So either you tell us the truth or else Dad will use a truth spell." Larvitar said.

"Welllll... Okay..." Eloise said. "but you have to promise not to tell Nanny."

The others wondered why, but they promised anyway. Anything to get Eloise to spill the truth out quicker.

"I'm setting up a date for Nanny for the Ball," Eloise explained with a charitable smile. "She deserves happines too. So eventually, Bill will be coming upstairs with a letter from Sir Wilkes to invite Nanny."

"Ohh." The Fudo twins, Felicity, and the Pokemon said, now understanding why she was sneaking off to the elevator.

"Uh-huh..." Eloise smiled and nodded. "But don't tell Nanny! I want her to be surprised!"

"Our lips are sealed." Akito said.

"Good, I knew I could trust you guys." Eloise smiled, then looked up to the elevator valet. "Same goes to you, don't you say a word."

Max silently nodded and kept his eyes forward, never speaking before and never will again.

"Well then, let's go." Teddy smiled.

"Sixteen, please." Eloise said as Ditto nestled into her hair once again.

Max nodded and pushed the top floor button, closing the elevator doors and sending them all straight up into the Penthouse Suite.

"Going up," Estelle smiled. "Nothing can stop us now."

"Unless this contraption stops." Felicity said.

"Shh, we'll be fine, I keep telling you there's nothing to be afraid of." Misdreavus told her trainer.

But then, as if on cue, the elevator seemed to have stopped.

"Huh?" Eloise blinked. "How did that happen?"

Max did not say anything, but he appeared to be worried.

"I think it's time for me to do my hero part." Akito whispered.

The others nodded in agreement. Teddy was crying like a baby since it was now dark and the elevator shaking had scared him. Estelle began to comfort him before looking to her twin brother who then pressed the red button on his futuristic bracelet, putting on his superhero outfit before he flew out the top of it and then flew down to the bottom of it. Larvitar stayed behind since he knew Akito had to do this himself, but would step in if any help was needed.

"All right, what seems to be the problem here?" Akito hummed as he was looking for a control panel.

Once there, he looked to see what was the problem. There were colored wires that were hooked and attached together, but in the bottom row, there appeared to be one set that was cut apart and had electircal sparks frying out from it.

"Uh-Oh, a cut wire." Akito said before grabbing the two wires.

The wires zapped slightly.

"Easy... Easy..." Akito whispered to himself as he tried to be extra careful to not electrocute himself, luckily he was a lot more handy and intelligent than many children his age, so he knew not to mess around.

And where with his invulnerability, he could do this without getting hurt.

Akito stuck his tongue out in concentration as he struggled to pull the wires together. "Come ON!" he growled slightly as they didn't seem to come together at first.

And where he tried to pull them even closer together, without knowing, using his full strength. There was a small zap which shocked Akito only slightly like someone getting pinched with static electricity.

"Dang it, guess I'll have to get this elevator to its destination with a little muscle power." Akito said, rolling up his sleeves.

The wires still sparked and the other ones were shaking slightly and slowly becoming unwired. 

"NO!" Akito grabbed onto them, biting his lip. "No, no, no..."

"Dad, is everything okay out there?!" Larvitar asked.

"Uh, it's okay, I got it!" Akito called back reassuringly, but looked slightly nervous. "All right... Now what was that thing Tech said about colored wires?"

Flashback shows Akito with Tech.

"Now remember, Akito, you must always connect the colored wires to the same wire with the same color." Tech told him.

"What happens if you connect different colors?" Akito asked. "Like, let's say, red and blue?"

"Oh, no, no, never do such a thing," the coyote shook his head. "A very bad move."

"Will something blow up?" Akito asked.

"Yes, if you connect any two different colors, it will blow up." Tech said.

"Yikes..." Akito said.

"Don't worry, you're a smart kid, I'm sure if the situation comes up, you'll know exactly what to do." Tech smiled, putting his arm around the boy.

Akito smiled back.

Flashback Ends

 

Akito then held his head as he looked carefully to the wires and connected them to the right colors as he sweated slightly anxiously, but he knew what to do.

"I know you can do it, Dad." Larvitar whispered.

"I might be a whiz at this, but I am NOT working at the Bomb Defusing Squad when I grow up." Akito said to himself as he worked with the multicolored wires.

Akito knew that he had to work quick before anything else happened. A few of the wires had to go in other places aside than just side-by-side, some had to be twisted all around. Leon began to pray in a different language hoping that everything would be alright. Estelle held Teddy close as he sniffled and whimpered.

"Alright, now just to give this thing a power boost." Akito said.

"Akito, is everything okay up there?" Eloise called.

"Just fine!" Akito called. "I'm almost done, I promise!"

Akito began to use his powers of the forces of the weather to get some electricity back into the elevator. The others fanned themselves slightly since the air had been turend off, but soon, it came back on and the lights flickered briefly before coming all the way on.

"All right, Akito!" Estelle cheered.

Akito flew back into the elevator as it began to move up. The others smiled to him.

"Phew!" Akito wiped his forehead and smiled back to them. "No idea why that happened."

"Must have been a rat or something." Felicity said.

"Probably, what matters is that we can keep going smoothly now." Akito smiled proudly.

Leon looked at Akito, surprised at what he could do. "You are a very incredibly specimen."

"Uh, thanks." Akito said with a small chuckle. "It's no problem."

"You truly are amazing," Leon continued. "How in the world could you do that at your younger age?"

"Well, I have powers and am much smarter than I look." Akito said.

"Fascinating..." Leon felt astounded. "I, uh, better run along... I'll catch up with you guys later?"

"Oh..." Eloise's smile dropped since Leon would be going away for a little while. "Okay... Um, hope to see you at the Ball and remember what I told you."

"Yes, thank you, Eloise." Leon smiled to her, sounding almost like he was falling in love.

"Eloise, I think he might be falling in love with you." Ditto smiled.

"Yes, it should seem so." Eloise smiled.

"And so are you~" Ditto sang.

"What?" Eloise asked.

Leon got off at his floor and waved to his new friends as he went away for now.

"You know what I mean." Ditto smirked playfully.

"Tu es amoureux." Felicity cooed.

"You are in love." Misdreavus translated.

"I-I am not!" Eloise blushed slightly.

"Then why are you blushing?" Akito smirked playfully.

Eloise held her cheeks as they turned as red as her hair bow. "Um... Well..."

Suddenly, the elevator dinged and the door opened to show they had made it up to the sixteenth floor.

"Oh, look, we're here, come on, guys!" Eloise said quickly as she ran out, avoiding conversation.

"She's so in love." Estelle smirked playfully.

"Oh, yeah." Akito nodded, agreeing with his sister.

"If anyone's in love, it was obviously Phillip in the lobby when I asked him for a favor." Eloise said before they went into the room.

"Uh-huh, sure." Larvitar smirked.

"He did seem to enjoy Mrs. Daniel's daughter's company, but don't deny it, Ellie." Ditto purred.

"Who's side are you?" Eloise glanced at her Pokemon as they went inside the room then.


	17. Chapter 17

Nanny was inside the room and had a couple of boxes wrapped up that were addressed for Eloise that said 'Love Mommy and Daddy' on the tags. "I can't imagine what your parents were thinking."

"They were thinking..." Eloise replied as she unwrapped her mother's box first, then opened it up to see a light pink dress similar to what Darla used to wear when she was a movie child star. "PINK! Think pink!" she then stood up, holding the dress against her body and did a twirl with it. "Isn't it divine?"

"Oh, my stars, stars, stars!" Nanny praised.

"It looks lovely." Estelle smiled.

"I'm sure it'll be perfect for the best night ever." Akito agreed.

"Tres magnifique." Felicity marveled.

"Now, where are you going to wear that?" Nanny then asked the child.

"The Ball, Nanny!" Eloise replied like it was obvious. "It's so tres chic! She knew I would be going!"

"Eloise, you don't even have an invitation," Nanny reminded as she then handed the box from Urchin. "Now, let's see what your father got for you."

"I'm sure it's perfect for you." Ditto smiled at Eloise.

"Thanks, guys." Eloise smiled at their approval as she then took a smaller box from her father and opened it up.

It was a black headband with a pink seashell decoration attached to it and it had white frilly gloves like at fancy tea parties. 

"Oh, these will go nicely with the dress!" Eloise beamed.

"Too bad it doesn't come with invitations." Ditto frowned.

Suddenly, the doorbell buzzed.

"That's Bill!" Eloise dashed to the door and opened it to show that it was in fact the aspiring actor of the hotel staff.

Bill handed a silver platter with a hidden wink to the girl.

Eloise took the paper on the silver tray and ran to her caretaker. "It's for you!" 

"Hm?" Nanny took the paper, then put on her glasses to read it to see what it was all about.

The kids, Pokemon, and Bill already knew what it was all about.

"Now, where are my glasses?" Nanny mumbled as she was having trouble finding them.

"Nanny's rather farsighted." Eloise commented as she opened the envelope for her and read aloud in a snooty English accent. "'Dear Nanny, would you do me the honor of meeting me at the Palm Court this afternoon at 4:00? Yours very sincerely, Sir Wilkes'."

Nanny's eyes widened and she swiped the paper once Sir Wilkes's name was mentioned, she then truly saw it was signed the man's name at the bottom. "Oh, my Lord!"

"Bill, what time is it?!" Eloise called.

Bill checked his watch. "3:28."

"Oh, my... Nanny, you better go get yourself ready." Estelle said.

"Oh, my Lord!" Nanny repeated as she stood to her feet and ran off to her bedroom.

Eloise grinned and rubbed her hands together eagerly once this had worked perfectly.

"Can this get any better?" Ditto asked.

"Im sure it will." Eloise chirped.

"What are we going to wear to the ball?" Felicity pouted. "We have nothing to wear!"

"Why does this seem familiar?" Akito asked himself.

Akito's spell book glowed, catching his attention.

"Ooh, I better check this..." Akito walked over to his spell book as it glowed.

"You brought yours with you?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah, didn't you?" Akito asked.

Estelle smiled sheepishly in response to show that she hadn't. 

"Think before ya do, Sis!" Akito said before he opened his book. He then saw that this spell book was the spell book his uncle had given him last night.

"That doesn't look like the spell book from Cousin Thorn." Estelle said.

"Uh, this is a special one..." Akito made up as he picked up the book. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." he then ran off to a private corner with the book.

Estelle scratched her head in slight concern for her twin brother. Vincent came through the door with a flirty grin on his face and he seemed to had the time of his life as he wandered into the room, passing Bill and falling into the couch, but he laughed and looked very dazed to even be bothered by anything or anybody.

"Hello, Casanova, and how was your time with your Juliet?" Estelle smirked playfully.

"Yeah, Papa, how was your time with Mama?" Vulpix smiled.

"Huh?" Vincent asked. "Oh, I didn't see you guys there..." he then chuckled bashfully.

"Ooh, what happened?" Estelle asked.

"Well... I asked Jenny to the ball..." Vincent scooted up in the couch and hugged his knees as Vulpix hopped on the couch beside him. "I got to see her dress..."

"I take it she agreed then?" Felicity then asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Vincent smiled with a dreamy sigh. "I'm going to the ball with my very own princess."

"So, what are you going to wear to the ball?" Estelle asked.

Vincent thought about that, then groaned and face-palmed. "I don't have anything to wear!" 

"This sounds like the Cinderella story." Felicity commented.

"Indeed it does." Eloise smiled.

Meanwhile, Akito opened up the spell book his uncle Sombra or in this case, his great-uncle Sombra gave him.

"Okay, so, let's see which spell is similar to Fairy Godmother's magic?" Akito asked himself as he looked through the spell book to find the right spell.

'Psst, Akito...' a voice whispered.

"Huh?" Akito looked up. "Uncle Sombra?"

'Try the F glossary page.' the voice advised.

"You got it." Akito said before turning to the F glossary page.

He looked through all the F's in the magic book.

"Fawns, Fafnir, Fachen, Fear Gorta, Feathered Serpent, Fylgia, aha, Fairies!" Akito moved his finger down the list, then tapped the part of the book that showed the word 'fairies', the chapter, and page number. "Let's hope this page has the spell I'm looking for." he then said.

'That's right...' Sombra's voice told Akito. 'Find the spells...'

Akito hummed as he looked at the fairy magic spells list and his eyes scanned for the magic spell he wanted to use and luckily, he had found it. "Here it is," he smiled before he saw the expiration. "Uh-Oh, looks like this lasts until midnight."

'The ball shall be over long before then...' Sombra advised.

"Yeah..." Akito agreed, even though Sombra wasn't there with him, but talking to him through telepathy. "Anything for us to fit in at the ball and have our own best night ever!"

'Yes, dear boy, and your date shall arrive tonight, she'll be there, the real her, I assure you.' Sombra told him, referring to Emi.

"Really...?" Akito's eyes obviously lit up and he had a very eager smile on his face.

'Really really... Listen to your dear uncle, won't you?' Sombra replied. 'Would I ever steer you wrong? Lead you astray? No! But your father...'

"What about my father?" Akito asked.

'Never mind that for now...' Sombra said.

"No, tell me, please." Akito said.

'I will... Soon... Just go wile and beguile your friends and family...' Sombra replied.

"Uh... Okay..." Akito said as he looked at the spell and memorized it so he and the others would be best dressed for the Debutante Ball.

As soon as he had it memorized, he exited the private room and went to find the others.

"I asked her to the dance and I don't even have a suit!" Vincent buried his head in his hands. "Why didn't I think of that?!"

"Love can cloud one's thoughts and emotions," Eloise advised as she played with the seashell attached to the headband, then saw it came off easily and had her name written on it. "That's weird..." she said softly as she saw the shell had two ends, she then looked to it and clicked it open which made a flashing slight appear, she flinched slightly at first, then looked back as she opened it and it showed her Atlantica with the many merpeople who lived there. "Wow..." She whispered in admiration.

"That's Atlantica." Akito said.

"So that's Atlantica up close..." Eloise said. "I guess..."

"Don't worry, you'll see it really up close some day." Ditto soothed.

Eloise had a small smile in hopes, she then closed the shell for now.

"I have something to share with you all, are you ready?" Akito smiled.

The others looked curious, but they encouraged him to go on.

"What do you have, Dad?" Larvitar asked.

"It's a spell to give us what we need for the ball," Akito said. "The right clothes."

"You mean like the Fée Marraine who helped Maman and Uncle Atticus and Princesse Cinderella?" Felicity asked.

"Exactly." Akito smiled.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Vincent grinned eagerly. "Let us have it!"

"Okay, okay, now for this to work, the ones that are females, which would be Estelle and Felicity since they don't have anything to wear, will have to twirl around while I say the spell." Akito said.

"Not a problem." Estelle smiled proudly.

"Ooh, twirling makes me feel nauseous though..." Felicity pouted.

"Or you can just slowly spin around." Akito said.

"I hope that will work." Felicity said.

"Don't worry, this is for a good cause." Estelle soothed her.

"Okay, ready, girls?" Akito asked.

"Ready!" Felicity and Estelle told him, allowing him to preform the spell.

"Okay, then Estelle, twirl and Felicity, slowly spin around." Akito told them before performing the spell.

Estelle and Felicity nodded and did as they were told to for Akito's spell practice. Eloise picked up Ditto and walked backward so they would be out of the way. Akito began to recite the spell in fairy language and where after reciting, the spell it began to do its work on the two. Estelle was given a glossy purple dress with a matching bow for her hair and had black shoes that nearly resembled ballerina slippers. Felicity was wearing a dress similiar to the one she always wore, but it was a lot cleaner and neater. She also had white tights and black Mary Janes.

"Wow, you look beautiful, Mama." Teddy smiled.

"So do you, Felicity." Misdreavus added.

Estelle and Felicity looked to each other and smiled, complimenting each other.

"Way to go, Akito." Eloise congratulated, coming between the other girls and put her arms around them.

"Guess it's my turn," Vincent said before smirking playfully. "Unless you wanna save the best for last."

"You can go first, bro." Akito said.

Vincent grinned then.

Akito then stepped back. "What color dress is Jenny wearing?"

"Green," Vincent smiled. "It goes great with her hair, and it's even my favorite color." 

Akito nodded, he then spoke in the fairy language again to put Vincent into a forest green tux with a black tie to color coordinate with his date. And where the magic dust from the spell seem to sprinkle and swerve around him, changing his clothes to the clothes he was going to wear at the ball.

"Oohh...." the others commented.

"Hm?" Akito looked down, then smiled as he had his own crimson red suit and had a black bow tie. "Hm!"

"Looks like we're all ready to go to the ball." Eloise smiled.

"Yeah, and a good thing the Debutante Ball ends before midnight." Akito said.

"Let me guess, the spell ends by then?" Estelle asked.

Akito nodded.

"Of course..." Felicity sighed, then smiled.

Nanny was all dolled up and went to meet Sir Wilkes for tea, telling the others she would be right back.

"We still have plenty of time until the ball." Eloise told her cousins.

"That's right." Estelle smiled.

"What to do now though?" Felicity asked.

"Let's explore." Eloise said as she put her dress away which was all the way from Paris.


	18. Chapter 18

There appeared to be a fuss in the hotel lobby and the police were even there and speaking about a lost little boy.

"What's going on?" Estelle asked.

"I'll check it out." Akito said before using his super-hearing.

"Isn't this technically eavesdropping?" Eloise asked.

Akito cleaned out his ear and put his hand to his ear. "A boy's lost..." he then said. 

"What boy?" Felicity asked.

Eloise then wandered off, going to explore and investigate on her own, then came to one officer who had a photograph of the lost boy.

"They won't say..." Akito said.

"Leon?" Eloise then asked once she saw the photograph of who was lost.

The cop looked at her. "Who's Leon?"

"He is!" Eloise pointed to the photo.

"No, no, this is Kentaro," the cop corrected. "He's the Prince of Kushin."

"Wait, you mean his name's not really Leon?" Estelle asked before covering her mouth.

"He's a prince...?" Eloise asked.

"Well, he's the son of a prince, but yes, you can call him a prince," the cop replied. "Look, have either of you kids seen him? Everybody's looking for him!"

"Have we seen him?!" Eloise flailed before going back to her cousins, then grabbed her coat and hat. "Come on, we better find Maggie, she should know where he is!" 

They then went outside to meet the horse driver.

"I'm sorry, guys, I dropped him off at the hotel an hour ago," Maggie replied after they had asked her if she had seen Leon recently. 

"Then where is he?" the kids asked as Nanny and Leon's guardians came behind the kids.

"Yeah, we need to find him soon!" Estelle told Maggie.

Maggie frowned and shrugged apologetically. The others turned around, seeing the four adults right behind them, one of which included Mr. Salamone.

One of the guardians firmly looked down to the kids. "You took the prince unescorted through the streets of New York?!"

"First of all, we didn't know he was a prince!" Eloise defended, not knowing that AKito had already known, but kept it secret. "Second, he had gallons of fun he hasn't had in a while! Thirdly, he was lonely."

The guardian glanced at the six-year-old girl. "Lonely?"

"Yes, he was lonely!" Estelle told him.

"Do any of you have the concept of any danger involved?" the man demanded, sounding sorrow and strict all at once. "Do you realize what these games of yours could've done?"

"But we were just--" Eloise tried to explain.

"If anything happens to him--" the man sounded like he wanted to punish her.

Nanny stopped him as she came to the children. "Now, Your Highness, she didn't know, she's only six, and the others are eight and seven."

"It's true, sir, we didn't know." Vincent said.

"Um, actually, I did." Akito frowned.

The others looked to Akito.

"You did?" Eloise asked softly.

Akito nodded.

"How did you know?" Felicity asked.

Akito rubbed his arm. "I, uh, well... We talked... He told me that he was the prince and he just wanted to live like a normal kid, so he made up being a kid named Leon."

"And where you decided to keep this a secret from us?" Vincent asked.

"For his sake..." Akito replied with an honest nod. "I am so sorry, sir..." he then said to one of Leon's guardians who looked rather disappointed.

"Do you know where he is?" the guardian asked.

"No... Sorry..." Akito replied. "We haven't seen him since after the tour of the city."

The guardians then looked to each otehr and walked back into the hotel.

"But we can find him!" Eloise called out in reassurance. 

"Yes, well, perhaps, you've helped enough for one day." Mr. Salamone firmly glared to the kids.

"But we only wanted him to have some fun." Estelle frowned.

"I think we should go back to the room." Nanny suggested.

Mr. Salamone walked off back into the hotel.

"Why don't they believe us?!" Eloise whined as soon as they were back in the room. "Maybe if we could find Leon... I know we could... You believe us, don't you?"

"Of course I do, darling," Nanny sat next to her and handed her a teacup. "And you've got one of the biggest hearts, but sometimes, no matter how much we wish it, it's just not possible."

"If only there was a way to locate him." Estelle said.

"Wait, you mean like a locator spell?" Akito smiled.

Eloise took her binoculars and looked all around her room and then looked to the stars drawn on her walls and she thought about how Leon liked the stars and how it made him think of his mother. "Here's what I like, never giving up." she said, looking to her cousins as Nanny left them with their thoughts.

Akito looked to the stars, using that as a clue too.

"Can you see if Leon's still at the planetarium?" Eloise suggested.

"Let me try." Akito nodded before trying out a location spell.

As he did the spell began to work and began to show them where Leon was. Leon was at the planetarium, though he was all alone.

"If we hurry, we could still catch him." Akito advised. "Will Nanny take us?"

"I think Nanny needs time to think about what we have done." Felicity suggested.

Akito nodded. "You have a good point..." he then hummed as he thought about someone else and found Phillip was still in the hotel, but was in a room which appeared to be like a bar. "Phillip's still here, there's a room that's like a bar..."

"The Oak Room." Eloise told him.

"Then to the Oak Room." Ditto said.

After some clothes changes, Eloise led the others into the Oak Room.

"What's the Oak Room?" Vincent asked.

"The Oak Room is absolutely the only place in the hotel I'm not allowed to go," Eloise explained as she was disguised as a grown man and even had a fake mustache with a large suit and hat. "At least the only place I'm not allowed to go as me, Eloise."

"We'll need a little help with some magic." Akito said.

"Leave it to me." Eloise said.

The others shrugged and sighed as they followed her.

Eloise spoke in a deep voice as Phillip was at the bar table and stared at his drink. "Pardon me, excuse me, ma'am, little old man coming through!" she then sat in the stool right next to her tutor.

"Nice mustache." Phillip muttered as he glanced at her.

"Shh, you'll blow my cover!" Eloise hissed, then asked him a question, remembering something Leon had told her in a different language.

"Why can't you tell us what Leon said back on the horse carriage?" Vincent asked Felicity.

"I do not know the words in English..." Felicity sighed in defeat.

"It's okay, I'm sure most French people don't." Misdreavus shrugged.

"Still learning... I'm sorry..." Felicity said. 

"You're still better than you were when we first met you." Akito nodded.

Felicity smiled to that, knowing it was a compliment. "Thank you."

"No problem." Akito smiled.

The others waited as Eloise tried to talk her tutor into helping them with their problem with Leon or as he was really called 'Kentaro'.

"BUT WHAT DOES IT MEAN!?" Eloise suddenly shouted out of frustration, then asked again, lowering her voice to try to sound like an older man. 

Eloise took a look at The Little Prince book and noticed that the author's name was Leon Werth after Phillip translated what Leon said to her and sensed a connection.

"Eloise," the bartender glared. "You know you're not supposed to be in here, now scoot."

"Gotta skitter!" Eloise told her tutor. "By the way, could you take me to the planetarium?"

"You want me to take you somewhere?" Phillip sounded shocked. "I took you to the dinosaur museum once and you complained the whole time."

"This is important!" Akito told him.

Phillip glanced at the incoming kids. The bartender was not happy that the kids were inside since there was a strict No Under 21 policy.

"I don't know..." Phillip sighed. "I'm kind of down in the dumps right now."

"This is about the prince!" Akito whispered to Phillip. "He's at the Planetarium!"

Phillip sighed, putting his drink down. "Very well... But if Eloise complains about it, don't say I didn't warn you.'

"Trust me, she isn't going to complain." Akito said.

"All right... But just to be safe..." Phillip said before he took his glass and sipped from it before doing a slight spit take from it.

The bartender glanced at him. "Thank you..."

They were now going to the planetarium after another change of clothes.

"Let's just hope he's still there." Larvitar said.

"So far, he is." Akito whispered.

Phillip, the kids, and the Pokemon all soon rushed over to the planetarium.

Leon smiled as he sat alone, looking up at the star studded ceiling, very much enjoying his experience, even if he was all alone. Akito was the first to enter into the planetarium, smiling, happy to see that Leon was still there. Phillip took a seat in one of the back rows.

Ditto climbed onto Eloise's head underneath her hat. The others wanted to see Leon too, but Akito told them that Eloise should be alone with the older boy. And where they nodded, agreeing to let Eloise sit with Leon alone.

"So," Eloise said, coming to the Kushin boy. "You found the stars."

"What are you doing here?" Leon asked.

Eloise didn't answer that and plopped herself down right next to him. "Are you a real prince?"

Leon looked to her and remembered his promise to Akito. "Yes."

'Good thing he admitted it.' Ditto thought to himself.

Akito smiled that Leon confessed to Eloise about who he really and truly was.

Eloise then surprisingly punched the older boy in the arm.

"Ow..." Leon rubbed his arm slightly.

"You know you could have told me that's who you really were!" Eloise scolded. 

Leon then explained to Eloise that he didn't want to be treated differently just because he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and wanted to be like a normal kid.

"That makes sense." Ditto smiled.

"Shh." Estelle and Felicity shushed the Pokemon.

"Sorry." Ditto whispered.

Leon and Eloise then had a special moment together and talked alone together, having fun as they talked about Leon's mother.

"This is so romantic." Teddy whispered.

"Mm-hmm." Estelle smiled in agreement.

Vincent thought about Jenny then, Felicity thought about Chip, and Akito thought about Emi. Estelle looked to them, thinking about the loves of their lives, then sighed softly as she was kind of alone.

'You don't have to be alone, my dear.' Sombra's voice said in Estelle's mind.

"Huh?" Estelle looked around. "Who said that?"

The others glanced to her, they had not heard the voice.

"Mama?" Teddy looked up at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I could have sworn I heard someone." Estelle said to the Teddy Bear Pokemon.

Teddy looked thoughtful and wondrous. 

'Estelle, I am only in your head...' Sombra told her.

Estelle narrowed her eyes. 'Who are you?' she thought to herself, not recognizing the voice at first.

'Oh, dear, don't you remember your Uncle Sombra?' the voice replied, reading her thoughts.

'Ohh, Uncle Sombra.' Estelle thought to herself with a smile.

'That's right...' Sombra's voice replied. 'Don't worry... Someday your prince will come... Just try to enjoy yourself at the ball until then...'

'You know about the ball?' Estelle asked.

'Why of course, I do...' Sombra chuckled. 

'When will we see you again?' Estelle asked. 'I miss you.'

'You shall see me very soon,' Sombra's voice told her. 'And as for your prince, well, you may wait for him, until then for tonight, you can use your crystal powers to make an illusion of him.'

"Crystal Powers..." Estelle whispered to herself, but the others didn't seem to hear her.

'That's right...' Sombra replied. 'Until next time, sweetie...'

Estelle slowly and quietly nodded to her 'uncle'.

After a while, they exited the planetarium and went back to the hotel. A guardian came to talk with Leon after they left. Leon mustered up the courage and told this man who seemed likely to had been his father that he wanted to go home, remembering what Eloise had taught him. The two then shared a tender hug and it was set that Leon could now come home and no longer go to boarding school all the time.


	19. Chapter 19

"Prince coming through!" Eloise announced as she took Leon's hand, walking with him, her cousins, and the various Pokemon into the hotel lobby to find Mr. Salamone, Mrs. Daniels, and a police officer. "Step aside! Excuse us, pardon us, very sorry to interrupt your daily business!"

"Yeah." Estelle said.

Felicity tugged on the hotel manager's pant leg.

"Not now..." Mr. Salamone glared, before looking back and doing a double take.

Leon smiled proudly and innocently.

Mr. Salamone gasped once he saw the prince. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"We told you we'd find him." Eloise replied with a smile.

"Yeah." Ditto smiled.

"Oh, Your Highness," Mr. Salamone told the man with the kids. "Would you please accept my most humble apologies?"

Leon raised a brow. "For what?"

Mr. Salamone looked at him, feeling odd that he was calm after being around Eloise for such a long time.

"It was the greatest day of my life." Leon then said with a smile. 

The man smiled and gave the boy a one-armed smile, then looked back to the hotel manager. "If you'll excuse us, I think we should talk to Eloise." he and the others then bowed respectively to each other. 

"Looks like you don't have to worry now, Mr. Salamone." Eloise said.

"Yes, well, that would be nice if it weren't for the 200 guests who will be expecting chicken dinners which mysteriously drowned..." Mr. Salamone looked firm to the girl. "And a rather unfortunate housekeeping incident with the Prince's Suite he will expect in... Oh! Less than an hour! There's no way it can all be done."

'Maybe he could use some help.' Larvitar thought to himself.

Ditto climbed up to the hotel manager and pulled him down by his tie to match his new owner's height.

"Oh, Mr. Salamone," Eloise replied to the hotel manager's request. "It absolutely can be done. "You just come right out and say what you need."

The others then waited anxiously for the next words to come from his mouth.

"Help..." Mr. Salamone whispered.

Eloise then grinned and met the others in the kitchen to talk about dinner arrangements with the head chef.

'I can't believe I just asked for help from children.' Mr. Salamone thought to himself.

Leon took off his coat and met the others in the kitchen.

"It cannot be done, Eloise!" the head chef told the plucky blonde girl. "We cannot cook for 200 people by 8:00!"

Eloise opened the back door and pointed to one place. "What's that?"

"Cheese." the chef replied like it was obvious.

"And that?" Eloise then pointed to another item.

"Caviar." the chef then said.

"Enough for 200?" Eloise put her hands behind her back. 

"Eh, yes, but..." the chef stuttered.

"Then it's settled," Eloise smiled. "Grilled cheese and caviar for everyone!"

"Let's just hope everyone enjoys it." Akito said.

They were now upstairs in the Prince's Suite.

The maid was unable to get the pink out of the previously white sheets. "Perhaps if we try a new brand of bleach?"

Mr. Salamone groaned, putting his hands to his face.

"Forget the bleach!" Eloise spoke up. "There's no time! We're going with a new color scheme."

Mr. Salamone looked to the maid, going along with what the blonde girl just said. "We're going with a new color scheme."

"Guys," Eloise turned to her cousins. "You go with Vincent to pick up Jenny for the ball, by the time you all come back, the party will be on!"

"You got it, Eloise!" Her Cousins smiled.

Eloise nodded to them as things were being set up in the hotel now. The kids and Pokemon went into the elevator.

"Lobby, please!" Eloise called to Max for them.

Max nodded and took them all down to the first floor.

"Come on, come on, come on." Larvitar said impatiently.

The first floor drop seem to take longer than it normally did. Once the elevator dinged, the kids and Pokemon rushed out and were on their way to the Foxworth residence. Luckily, thanks to the spell Akito did, they didn't need to change out of their clothes.

Jenny was wearing her dress as it was close to time for the ball and was sitting in the couch with Georgette and Oliver at her feet. She didn't wait long as she heard a knocking at the door. Winston then opened the door and looked surprised, though delighted to see the gaggle of kids to arrive at the door.

"I request the hand of one Jennifer Foxworth." Vincent said with a small royal bow.

"Oh, my dear prince." Jenny giggled.

Vincent smiled as he heard Jenny's cute giggle.

"Yes, sir, right away." Winston nodded to the boy with a chuckle.

"Well, we better get going, so we can get to the ball on time." Vulpix said.

"Come right inside," Winston said, as he then went to the living room where the young heiress, the poodle, and the kitten were. "Time to go, Jennifer... Your gentleman awaits." he then said with a small chuckle.

"Thank you, Winston, I already know." Jenny giggled

"Have a good time." Oliver purred.

Jenny hugged Georgette and Oliver, then stood up, collecting her purse and walked out to meet Vincent at the door.

"I wonder how Eloise is doing at the hotel." Felicity said.

"Hopefully the hotel's still standing by the time we get there..." Akito muttered slightly as they were now on their way back to the hotel in time for the ball.

Mrs. Daniels's daughter appeared to be talking with Phillip as they came along and they seemed to be rather drawn to each other magically, in a romantic metaphorical sense of course.

'Someone seems to have found himself entranced by the magic of love.' Estelle thought to herself.

The others just decided to leave Phillip and Molly alone with each other as Phillip was struggling to ask the girl to be his date to the ball, and she had accepted. Maybe now Phillip would be less boring and mean for Eloise's tutoring in the future, but who could say right now?

The hotel appeared to be more pink now thanks to Eloise and grilled cheese with caviar was being served and Eloise was now going with Nanny to get dressed for the ball. After they left to get the party started, there was a glow in the room as soon as they were all gone.

"Phew!" Darla wiped her forehead as soon as she came into the penthouse room with the warlock. "I didn't think we'd ever get here!" She then looked around and saw that the lights were out and the room appeared to be empty, except for Weenie and Skipperdy. "Eloise? Nanny? Hello?!"

"They must be at the ball." Drell said.

Darla was then about to go to the door, but then yawned. "Ooh..."

"You're tired, you should catch up on some rest until the ball's over." Drell suggested.

"But what about my daughter?" Darla asked. 

"Darla, get some rest, I insist..." Drell took her hands, gently taking her over to the room's couch in front of the television. "You've worked too hard anyway... Besides, just think of how excited Eloise will be to see you home early..."

Darla smiled sleepily, then agreed on getting some rest and fell asleep on the couch. "Maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a minute..."

Drell nodded, he then picked up one of Darla's suitcases and decided to purposely stick it out of the room's door to show Eloise that her mother was home early by the time she would come upstairs after the ball. Skipperdy and Weenie just knew that Eloise would be excited to see her mother back. 

Drell tucked Darla in and allowed her to get some rest, but he preformed a spell so that she would appear well-rested and still fresh after she would wake up before 8:00 which was also Eloise's bedtime. Darla yawned again with a smile and fell right asleep like a child. Drell smiled back, then kept an eye on her and the clock as the ball was now starting in the hotel's ballroom.


	20. Chapter 20

The Fudo siblings, Jenny, Felicity, and the Pokemon were all now making their way back into the hotel. It was now time for the ball to start. Bill and another man opened the door to let in the guests to the ballroom. Out of nowhere, Emi appeared as if by teleportation from where she really came from. The others stepped back slightly.

"What the heck happened?" Emi rubbed her head as she looked around.

"E-Emi?" Akito asked, coming forth with a hopeful smile. "Is it really you?"

"Akito? Where are we? The last thing I remember was that me, Ash, Misty, and Brock were on to the next city." Emi said, still rubbing her head.

"Uh, long story..." Akito shuffled his foot, putting his hands behind his back.

"I really must get back..." Emi said before she heard a string quartet and people going into a room with a golden chandelier. "Is this a... Dance...?"

"It's a Debutante Ball." Akito explained.

"Well, I'm sure that I could stay for just a little while," Emi smiled before looking at what she was wearing. "But how can I go to a ball wearing these clothes?"

Akito smirked. "I think I might be able to fix that."

"Oh, yeah," Emi smirked, putting her hands on her hips. "How's that, Mr. Fairy Tale Prince Charming?"

"Easy," Akito smirked. "Now before anything, can you give me a little turn?"

"Um... Okay..." Emi shrugged before she started to turn for him.

While she was turning around as a spin, Akito used the same spell he used for himself, his siblings, and cousins on her.

Emi was given a crimson dress which matched Akito's suit and had white lace with a matching white skirt and her hair was even styled down and had cute bows and flowers in. "How do I look?"

Akito's eyes widened as his cheeks turned hot pink slightly. "Amazing..." he whispered.

"Thank you," Emi giggled. "And you look very handsome yourself."

Akito smiled as he took her hand and led her into the ballroom. Estelle frowned as she was all alone, but then remembered what her Uncle Sombra told her in her mind. The guests gathered into the ballroom, very excited and anxious to get started with the ball. The orchestra welcomed them by playing a beautiful overture. 

Everyone began dancing with their dates, even Eloise with Leon as she was just as graceful as Darla was. Phillip and Molly gave each other their glasses as they even joined in on the fun. Nanny gently swung her arms as she stood alone until Sir Wilkes came to her side and asked her for a dance. Estelle began to concentrate and where it worked as a crystal image of a boy slightly older than her with muscles appeared and became real for that night only. 

He had ginger hair with crystal blue eyes and had a small smile, wearing a black suit with a bow-tie. Estelle smiled and danced with her dream boy so she wouldn't feel so left out. Vincent was even dipping Jenny with a small smirk.

Jenny giggled and cooed. "Oh, Vincent~"

Leon's father even danced with Mrs. Daniels once she saw how happy her daughter was with Phillip.

"Shall we dance?" the ginger-haired boy asked Estelle.

"I would love to." Estelle happily agreed.

The boy then moved out with Estelle, dancing with her with the other couples. It truly was the best night ever for some. And where this night would get even better for a certain six-year-old. Mr. Salamone was glad of the success and nothing bad ended up happening. Eloise and Leon shared a great big hug as the ball was coming to an end.

"That was a great dance, Vincent," Jenny said as she took a grilled cheese sandwich that was cut in the shape of a star. "You're really light on your feet."

"Thanks." Vincent smiled.

"Did you enjoy it, Emi?" Akito asked.

"Well, I am a little surprised about being suddenly whisked away, but if I have to be, I'm glad it's you for a dance." Emi smiled to him before giving him a kiss.

"I wonder where that boy came from." Larvitar said, pointing to the ginger-haired boy.

The others glanced back. The boy had some food in his mouth and Estelle bit into it from his mouth and laughed with him. After swallowing the food, Estelle and the boy kissed and where even though she was happy to have kissed the boy she had made up, she didn't feel a spark. Estelle's smile grew small, but she was sure someday in the future, she would meet her soulmate.

Nanny came over to the kids as Eloise was truly having the best night of her life. "Deary, it's about your bedtime," she told the blonde girl. "I'll be up shortly, but don't stay up too late."

"Okay, Nanny..." Eloise whispered dreamily as she looked very lovingly in her eyes.

Estelle sighed before the ginger-haired boy disappeared.

"Goodbye..." she whispered.

"Fair well, my sweet." the boy whispered back before he faded away.

Misdreavus gently stroked Felicity's hair which made the vampire alien girl smile back to the ghost Pokemon.

"I guess it is rather late..." Eloise said as she stretched in her seat.

"Um, Jenny, would you like it if I walked you home?" Vincent offered.

"If you would like to?" Jenny asked.

"I insist." Vincent smiled to her.

"Well... All right..." Jenny smiled. "You're such a gentleman tonight."

"Let's just say that my princess deserves the royal treatment." Vincent smiled back.

"Awww!" Jenny smiled.

Vincent smiled back to her, blushing slightly. The ball was winding down and Eloise started to actually feel sleepy and decided to get back to the room. Ditto stayed close to her in case she would fall asleep on the way.

"Looks like you might want to go and make sure your cousin gets to her room." Emi told him.

Akito spotted that. "Oh, yeah... Dang... Can't leave that girl alone for a minute."

"Thank you for the dance, it was lovely," Emi smiled to Akito. "Hope to see you on another adventure with Ash and the others again real soon."

"Me too, Emi, me too." Akito smiled back.

Emi started to vanish.

"Bye, my princess..." Akito whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek and he went off.

Eloise merrily skipped into the elevator and she was clearly in love, not even trying to hide it this time. The others smiled to her, feeling happy for her. Eloise was just on the way into the room, but then saw envelopes flying down the mail chute and remembered something she wanted to try, so she took out a pitcher of water and poured it down into the chute with the flying mail.

"Really, Eloise?" Ditto asked.

"Just to make sure." Eloise smirked.

The others sighed and shook their heads to her.

Eloise then merrily skipped along again as they were at the top floor, she stopped however as she saw the door had been cracked open slightly and there was a suitcase holding the door open. She then dropped her jaw in delighted shock as she ran to the door and opened it to see her mother was in there and was home early. "MOTHER!!!" she squealed, running to Darla and wrapping her arms around her.

Darla then turned and bent down slightly, hugging her daughter right back.

"Aunt Darla, how are you here?" Akito asked.

"You can thank me." Drell said with his arms crossed.

"Drell?" the cousins asked.

Eloise walked over to the door with a proud smile. "I absolutely love the Plaza..." she whispered before closing the door so she could catch up with her mother.

"Hello, dears." Darla smiled to her daughter, nieces, and nephews.

"How... How is this possible?" Felicity asked.

Darla and Drell looked to each other as an explanation was in order and an explanation would be given.

To Be Continued


End file.
